-Grouse- THE RETURN-
by nachosik
Summary: SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE GROUSE LA OTRA CARA...
1. Chapter 1

Los días pasaron tan alegres como siempre en la casa loud. Nadie notaba la ausencia de , si quiera lo extrañaron. pero su nombre no podía salir de la mente de una persona... de lori.

Aquel día era muy caluroso, todos jugaban en la piscina para refrescarse, menos lori. Desde que lincoln volvió de su viaje la rubia a tenido que mantenerse alejada, cometía errores poco habituales en ella.

Lori olvidaba usar ropa interior y salia desnuda del baño. Sus hermanas rápidamente recriminaron su forma tan despreocupada de actuar, aquello avergonzó a lori, tanto que sonrojada prometió que no volvería a cometer esos errores.

lori miraba desde su habitación como jugaban queriendo unirse pero aquellas ganas desaparecieron al ver que estaba sola... que nadie la miraba acto seguido cierra la puerta y se desnuda frente a la ventana.

La sensación de libertad era incomparable, era algo que simplemente no podía describir con palabras. Acto seguido se recostó sobre la cama estirando su cuerpo.

Lori pensaba... ¿desde cuando estar desnuda se sentía tan bien...?, ¿desde cuando hacer eso a escondidas le producía una excitación inexplicable?.

La respuesta la sabia muy bien... pero decirlo traería a su mente recuerdos desagradables, así que solamente culpaba al horrible calor del verano.

Al caer la noche.

Todos habían terminado de cenar y volvían a sus habitaciones, lori noto como sus padres se miraban coqueta mente mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto.

lori volvió a su cuarto y espero hasta la madrugada. con mucho cuidado de no despertar a leni se puso de pie frente a la ventana.

En el patio vio como sus padres corrían desnudos hacia la piscina, sus vista se centro en el trasero de su madre. Al principio odiaba que al crecer su cuerpo fuera como el de su madre, pero ahora deseaba ser como ella.

lori entonces miro el pene de su padre sacudirse al correr. aquello produjo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. " sin duda es mas pequeño que su nariz" pensó luego de cerrar las cortinas y volver a su cama.

Antes de dormir lori se toma medio vaso de agua... acto seguido su cuerpo se desploma sobre la cama mientras se sacude por un placer repentino. lori mira al techo y suspira.

\- este fue el ultimo vaso... supongo que mañana tendré que ir a esa casa.

Lentamente cerro los ojos hasta quedar dormida. Al día siguiente lori se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, con mucho cuidado salio sin despertar a nadie y camino hasta la casa de . Al llegar uso la llave que le había dado.

Al entrar fue como si estuviera reviviendo nuevamente aquella pesadilla... ver el sofá... la cocina. donde fijaba su mirada se plasmaba la imagen de ella teniendo sexo salvaje y desenfrenado.

Lori traga saliva y camina hasta la cocina, abre la nevera y saca una botella con el agua. luego se da media vuelta con la intención de salir lo mas rápido posible. Pero entonces se detiene de golpe... al oír la voz de .

Lori no podía creer lo que escuchaba... claramente era producto de su imaginación. aun así se quedo de pie esperando escuchar su voz.

Los segundos pasaban y lori seguía de pie. en un momento sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro para despertar del trance que estaba.

\- ¿que pasa conmigo? no es como si quisiera volver a verlo... literalmente es lo peor que me a pasado.

lori se dispone a salir cuando nuevamente escucha la voz de . gira rápidamente su cabeza y comienza a buscar el origen de aquella voz.

No tardo en descubrir que venia del segundo piso... dejo la botella sobre un mueble al costado de la puerta y camino por las escaleras hasta la habitación de donde proviene el ruido.

Lori entra y la golpea el olor del cuarto. un olor que reconocía muy bien... luego mira hacia su costado el computador encendido. se acerca lentamente a el cuando nota sus bragas sobre el monitor. Al tomarla noto que estaban duras como si fueran de piedra... era el origen del fuerte olor que sentía.

En el monitor se reproducía un vídeo grabado por las cámaras de la casa. la respiración de lori se volvió mas pesada cada ves y su corazón comenzó a latir extremadamente rápido.

lori vio en la pantalla como era brutalmente penetrada sin compasión, hasta el punto que sus ojos parecían estar en blanco.

Ver su rostro sumergido en el placer provoco que sus piernas temblaran hasta el punto de caer sobre la cama que estaba tras ella.

Al caer en la cama siente algo duro golpeando contra su trasero, el consolador que una ves ocupo estaba tras ella.

Con algo de vergüenza lo sujeta, a la vez que observa como es follada en la pantalla. en un acto de irracionalidad se deja llevar por el momento. y como si se tratase de una orden directa de ... ella se comienza a desvestir mientras se recuesta sobre la cama.

Abre las piernas frente al monitor y comienza a masturbarse frenéticamente al ritmo de las embestidas del vídeo.

Luego de 40 minutos el vídeo se detiene y la computadora se apaga.

lori se detiene luego de venirse por tercera ves mojando la cama con su corrida. mientras su cuerpo aun temblaba por el orgasmo esta se queda mirando hacia el techo...

\- esto... literalmente es tu culpa, anciano. me convertiste en una pervertida...

Lejos de aquel lugar... en la ciudad cercana. miraba todo lo que ocurría desde su laptop. entonces el vídeo se apaga y nuevamente aparece GOD1 y le dice.

\- ¿ves que todo saldría bien? no hubo necesidad de intervenir.

\- bueno... siempre estaba el riesgo de que llamara a la policía. cambiando el tema. ¿porque me pediste que viniera a este lugar?

\- Es por que te tengo buenas noticias. el proyecto sera financiado por mis colegas pero con la condición de usar sus productos.

\- ¿a que te refieres con productos?

\- busca bajo tu cama.

encuentra un maletín gigante, al abrirlo encontró lo que serian sus nuevos juguetes. GOD1 agrego.

\- bien... como te explique el nuevo formato sera en tiempo real, tienes unos lentes nuevos con una cámara integrada que trasmite a la pagina. lo demás lo usaras pronto. ahora te mostrare quien fue elegida como la siguiente.

En el computador se muestra un gráfico con las mayores votaciones. en el salia escrito el nombre de...

fin del cap


	2. Chapter 2

El anciano mira con atención el gráfico, uno a uno examina los nombres y la cantidad de votos correspondientes, noto como el nombre de rita loud sobrepaso con creces a las demás. el dijo.

\- con que rita... bien. ¿cual es el plan?

\- vamos grouse. sabes que no seria divertido si te doy todas las respuestas, ademas ya recibiste mucha ayuda en estos días.

\- ¿que?

Aquellas palabras perturbaron al anciano, quien no tardo en aclarar sus dudas.

\- días? de que hablas... si acabo de llegar hoy.

\- bueno bueno... tratare de resumir.

El anciano escucha atentamente, al llegar al hotel hace unos días fue sedado con una droga y equipado con un "nuevo juguete". Aquello no podía ser verdad... en su mente no tiene recuerdo alguno de lo ocurrido. Molesto le grita al monitor.

\- ¿como? ¿cuando? ¡¿como es que no recuerdo nada?!

\- ahora tenemos el patrocinio completo de todo el bajo mundo, así que ahora contamos con una gran gama de drogas. Lo que ocurrió fue que un miembro te instalo uno de sus inventos... te lo iba a decir, enserio. Pero por norma no puedo revelarte a nuestros colaboradores. espero me entiendas grouse.

El anciano rápidamente comienza a tocar su cuerpo en búsqueda de anomalías, entonces lo descubrió... sin perder tiempo se puso de frente al espejo de la habitación y se bajo los pantalones. el vio que su pene estaba cubierto con vendas, asustado las quita lentamente.

Las vendas caen al suelo, entonces vio como su pene tenia extraños bultos. Bultos esféricos del tamaño de canicas que, se extendían en un orden especifico. God1 agrego.

\- Ahora ya es tiempo de volver a royal wood, desde ahora las cámaras seguirán única y exclusivamente a rita loud. estoy ansioso de ver que camino elegirás...

\- rita... jeje... hahaha!

Volviendo a royal wood.

Lori se encuentra de vuelta en su cuarto, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió aun era temprano en la casa loud. ella deja el celular a un costado y se cobre con las sabanas, mientras que presionaba contra su nariz aquellas bragas impregnadas con el aroma del anciano. Incluso cuando leni estaba a pocos metros de ella. lori solo pensaba en aquel olor penetrante que nublaba todos sus sentidos.

De aquí en adelante todo transcurrió con normalidad. Todos se levantaron armando un gran escándalo, desde su habitación podía oír como sus hermanos peleaban en el pasillo, luego de desayunar el estaba en el patio cambiando el agua a la piscina, rita miraba sonriente a su esposo desde la ventana.

Cada loud tenia que salir de casa por diversas razones, lori por ejemplo tenia su cita con bobby, luan un cumpleaños y así cada una fue abandonando la casa.

Rita se despide de cada uno de ellos, luego sube a dejar a lily en la cuna. Acto seguido se recuesta sobre el sofá, Las temperaturas fueron aumentando hasta que el calor era insoportable.

El entra luego de haber llenado la piscina.

\- listo amor, el agua esta limpia de nuevo.

\- gracias cariño... no tendrías que hacer eso si tan solo me escucharas.

\- vamos amor, ¿no crees que ya es tarde para preocuparte de quedar embarazada de nuevo?

\- lo mismo dijiste la ultima ves...

\- pero lily es adorable ¿verdad?

\- claro que lo es pero... olvídalo, solo no eyacules en el agua de nuevo o la cuenta de mes va a ser enorme.

\- lo se...

En ese momento ambos notar como el sudor comienza a caer de sus rostros. rita agita su mano para sentir un poco de brisa, pero el agrega.

\- hey! ¿porque no estamos en ropa interior? los niños no volverán hasta la noche... y lily esta en su cuna.

Aquella idea agrado a rita... quien tiene cierto fetiche por el exhibicionismo. El se desvistió frente al sofá quedando solo con sus boxer rojos. rita sin embargo fue a su cuarto por una camiseta sin mangas amarilla que le quedaba suelta. Dejo el sostén de lado y sus pantalones. saliendo en ropa interior camino hasta el sofá.

Ambos se sientan uno al lado del otro mientras miran televisión. en ese momento por desgracia el recibe un llamado.

\- ¿que? enserio? vamos hombre... es mi día libre... bien. pero solo iré esta ves. *cuelga*

\- ¿que ocurre amor?

\- trabajo... el jefe se quedo sin asistentes en la cocina y hoy tienen visitas de grandes celebridades. lo siento amor... volveré a penas termine.

\- claro... ve tranquilo cariño.

El se vistió rápidamente y se fue al trabajo.

Rita algo decepcionada se recuesta sobre el sofá, sin duda ambos iban a terminar teniendo sexo... aquello le incomodo bastante, su calentura comenzaba a subir cada ves mas. Molesta se pone de pie y camina hasta el baño donde se prepara para tomar una ducha.

Todo esto grabado por las cámaras de la casa, el anciano ve aquellas imágenes antes de bajar del taxi, el había vuelto a casa... y con una misión.

¿sera esta su oportunidad?

fin del cap


	3. Chapter 3

Rita toma una ducha para refrescarse, mientras estaba en el baño. El anciano aprovecho para preparar su plan, primero que nada entro a su casa para guardar las maletas y luego puso sobre la mesa aquel maletín que contenía "los nuevos juguetes".

A un lado de cada objeto tenia pegado un papel diciendo cual era su función. grouse busco rápidamente que usar, pero casi en su totalidad eran objetos sexuales y drogas. Nada parecía ser realmente útil, hasta que encontró una caja que contenía incienso. el papel decía. "incienso hipnótico", grouse siguió leyendo.

-"El aroma confunde levemente los sentidos de la persona y usar una gran cantidad nubla la razón de manera temporal, la victima es sumisa y obedece las ordenes con facilidad. versión mejorada de la burundanga"-

Aquello sonaba perfecto para el anciano, sin perder tiempo vio en su celular que rita ya estaba sentada en el sofá luego de la ducha. el Decidido ir tras rita.

Rita por su parte se encontraba aburrida viendo televisión, sin nada que hacer... así que se vistió con sus ropas de siempre y pensaba en despertar a lily ya que casi era hora de su comida. Antes que se pusiera de pie escucha el timbre.

Abre la puerta y se topa cara a cara con grouse.

\- _mr. grouse! hace tiempo que no lo veo! ¿viene llegando de un viaje?_

\- _si. tenia que descansar de todo el alboroto del vecindario, aun que fueron solo unos días realmente me ayudaron a soportarlos, en especial de tus mocosos._

 _\- jeje ya sabe como son los niños._

 _\- claro, lo que digas... solo pase para preguntarte si no ocurrió nada extraño en mi casa mientras no estaba._

 _\- eh? no que yo sepa... todo a estado como siempre. ¿por que lo preguntas?_

En ese momento son interrumpidos por el teléfono de rita.

 _\- es mi esposo deme un segundo._

 _\- adelante._

Rita se aleja para hablar con el, grouse aprovecha esa oportunidad para entrar, de esa forma seria mas difícil para ella pedirle que se fuera. mientras ella se mueve de un lugar a otro, grouse mantenía la mirada fija en su trasero. que temblaba como gelatina al caminar... pero al estar quieta se veía firme.

Luego de colgar, rita vuelve donde mr. grouse. El le dice.

 _\- loud... ¿todo bien? te ves algo molesta._

 _\- eh? no... no es nada. mi esposo y su trabajo..._

 _\- bueno, no quiero quedarme mas tiempo. ah! casi lo olvido. toma._

grouse le entrega el incienso a rita.

 _\- No se porque lo compre, así que pensé que era mejor regalarlo._

 _\- wow! gracias... nunca había visto un incienso tan llamativo, pero espere. ¿no quiere un poco de lasaña? creo que todavía queda un poco en la nevera._

 _\- claro. no hay problema._

Grouse camino junto a rita hacia la mesa, rita inmediatamente encendió un incienso en el mueble tras ella. Grouse supo como manejar la situación...

Era obvio que luego de recibir un regalo, rita sintiera que debe corresponderlo. encender uno de inmediato lo hizo solo para mostrar que le gusto y no verse descortés. hasta ahora todo va según lo planeado.

Rita le sirve un plato de lasaña, ambos se sientan a comer mientras el humo comenzaba a inundar la sala. grouse repentinamente se levanta apresurado dejando caer el plato al piso. rita sorprendida pregunta.

 _\- ¿esta bien? ¿le ocurre algo?_

 _\- yo... necesito ir al baño._

grouse se aleja a toda velocidad hacia el baño, rita solo podía pensar que la lasaña no estaba bien... tal vez la dejo mucho tiempo fuera de la nevera. como sea, ella se quedo a limpiar el desastre que había quedado. mientras pensaba en como disculparse, poco a poco su visión empezó a ponerse borrosa.

Mientras tanto... grouse estaba en el baño mojando su rostro con agua helada. Un poco mas y hubiera caído bajo los efectos de la droga. El mira a su alrededor el baño loud... entonces ve a los pies de la tina las bragas que rita se quito para tomar un baño.

Grouse la tomo y la llevo directamente a su nariz, el fuerte aroma a orina inundo su olfato, aquello produjo una erección inmediata. Por un momento se encoge de dolor... tenia que sacar su pene del pantalón. al sacarlo nota como aquellos bultos en su pene se hicieron mucho mas notorios y resaltaban mas. A pesar de estar bajo la piel se podía sentir su dureza al pasar los dedos. Grouse suspira y mira su reloj, ya era hora de bajar.

Camino lentamente por las escaleras, al llegar abajo giro su cabeza hacia el comedor para ver de manera rápida si la droga había funcionado. Lo que vio fue a rita de pie mirando hacia la nada, grouse camino lentamente hacia ella.

 _\- disculpa loud... no quería romper el plato, es solo que apenas comí un trozo mi estomago casi revienta, ey... ¿me escuchas loud?_

 _\- a... hmm... ah? si. no hay problema..._

rita no podía pensar con claridad... era casi como si su mente estuviera a punto de dejar su cuerpo, pero recuperaba el sentido de manera intermitente. Grouse vio que el incienso ya se había consumido y según la nota. ahora mismo ella no debería estar tan consiente.

 _\- loud... yo recogeré los platos. ¿porque no enciendes unos dos mas? el olor a comida me esta mareando._

 _\- oh! claro... lo haré enseguida. disculpa las molestias... no se que me pasa hoy._

 _\- tranquila, estaré en la cocina... mientras tanto ¿porque no me cuentas como van las vacaciones?_

Rita comenzó a hablar mientras encendía los inciensos, grouse rápidamente recogió los pedazos del plato roto y se fue a la cocina. Ya a una distancia segura se quedo esperando... de un momento a otro rita se quedo en silencio. grouse miro su reloj y dijo.

 _\- Quizás tenga 40 o 50 minutos hasta que los efectos desaparezcan... veremos que puedo hacer en ese tiempo._

fin del cap


	4. Chapter 4

grouse sale de la cocina y camina hasta rita quien estaba sentada frente a la mesa. Esta ves su rostro era irreconocible, a simple vista era como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado justo en ese momento. Un hilo de saliva caía por el costado de su boca, cayendo sobre su escote.

El anciano se pone frente a ella, con un gesto rápido de su mano intenta que lo siga con la mirada. rita lo hace pero muy lentamente. grouse entonces le pregunta.

 _\- ¿puedes oírme? ¿puedes decir algo?_

Rita se queda unos segundos mirándolo fijamente, grouse volvió a preguntar.

 _\- oye... ¿puedes escucharme?_

La mente de rita estaba hecha un desastre, similar a estar borracho... todo a su alrededor parecía ir a toda velocidad, incapaz formar un pensamiento. pero al oír la voz de grouse se sentía como un sueño. así que siguió las ordenes que escuchaba como si fueran sus propios pensamientos.

Rita asiente con la cabeza y balbucea.

 _\- s-si..._

grouse no pierde tiempo, este la ayuda a ponerse de pie y ambos caminan hasta el sofá del living. Una ves en el grouse deja caer a rita con mucho cuidado, luego se sienta a su lado.

 _\- Realmente pesas loud... bueno. ¿que debería hacer ahora? violarte seria fácil pero... no me gusta la idea ¿sabes? no es divertido. ey? me escuchas?_

Rita poco a poco podía escuchar mejor la voz de grouse, por ende podía responder mejor.

 _\- ¿divertido...?_

 _\- ya sabes. como cuando follas con tu esposo. ¿eso es divertido para ti?_

 _\- si... e-es divertido._

grouse tiene una idea. rápidamente saca su celular y lo deja sobre la mesita que tienen en frente y comienza a grabar

 _\- entonces rita... ¿porque no me respondes unas preguntas?_

 _\- preguntas... si._

grouse se acerca a ella y comienza a acariciar sus pechos.

 _\- ¿Que parte de tu cuerpo le gusta mas a tu esposo?_

 _\- mi... trasero._

 _\- no es el único ¿verdad? que le gusta tu trasero. ¿porque no me dices quienes mas te miran con deseo?_

 _\- M-Mi jefe... a menudo me mira descaradamente._

 _\- sígueme contando._

grouse se aparto de rita y se bajo los pantalones, con su pene casi erecto al aire. el le toma su mano y la dirige hasta su pene. acto seguido comienza a mover la de abajo hacia arriba. mientras tanto rita seguía hablando.

 _\- e-el... entra a propósito a los vestidores cuando me estoy cambiando... aveces puedo sentir como me observa tras la puerta._

 _\- Diablos. no puedo culparlo... tu culo es capaz de tentar a quien sea._

 _\- ¿e-enserio?_

Rita se voltea hacia el anciano, sus ojos lentamente comienzan centrar la mirada, grouse lo nota. así que rápidamente se pone de pie y acerca la cabeza de rita hacia su pene.

 _\- ¿puedes verlo? este es el pene de un hombre... es diferente al de tu esposo ¿verdad?_

Rita no podía responder. en su mente la imagen de un pene era totalmente diferente a lo que estaba frente a ella. solo podía ver un garrote a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

grouse al no tener respuesta comenzó a frotar su pene sobre el rostro de rita. una y otra ves hasta que pregunto nuevamente.

 _\- ¿acaso tu esposo tiene un pene así?_

 _\- N-No... no lo tiene..._

grouse sonríe, pero el juego estaba lejos de terminar.

 _\- ahora lo pondré dentro de tu boca, vamos... no tenemos mucho tiempo._

El anciano metió la punta de su pene dentro de su boca, poco a poco el rostro de rita se fue distorsionando, su mandíbula no daba abasto para tragar la totalidad del pene. incluso sus mejillas sufrían por los pequeños bultos que raspaban su interior.

el anciano al ver el rostro de rita dijo.

 _\- hahah! quien hubiera pensado que una esposa tan devota como tu pondría tal cara de puta. ¿acaso tu esposo te a visto así? vamos... no me detendré hasta que acabe._

grouse comienza a mover furiosamente sus caderas, hasta el punto que jalaba la cabeza de rita para ir mas profundo. El la sacaba en intervalos para que rita no se ahogara, pero una ves tomaba aire volvía a meterla.

A pesar de que rita no sabia que diablos ocurría, ella enterraba sus uñas en las piernas de grouse cada vez que el empujaba sus caderas. Luego de unos minutos grouse sujeta con fuerza la nuca de rita y dispara todo su semen en lo profundo de su garganta. El mantuvo su pene dentro hasta que eyaculo todo lo que tenia.

Rita trago todo el semen que pudo pero cuando grouse saco su pene de su boca, comenzó a toser con fuerza y semen comenzaba a caer por su boca manchando su ropa.

grouse deja salir un gran suspiro, acto seguido se deja caer a un costado de rita. este mira como el semen fluye sin parar desde su boca abierta.

 _\- eso fue genial loud, me gusta como te ves ahora... pero tengo que limpiarte._

Grouse limpia gentilmente el semen que cubría a rita, al terminar ve su reloj. solo le quedaban 20 minutos antes que el efecto de la droga terminara. y se podía notar por como rita se movía.

El anciano suspira.

 _\- bien... ahora necesito culparte de esto. y así podre chantajearte en un futuro._

grouse se sube los pantalones y se lleva a rita hacia el comedor mientras le decía unas palabras. ellos llegan hasta la mesa. En el piso se podía ver la lasaña que se callo. El anciano se aparto de rita y puso le dijo.

 _\- quiero que repitas la conversación de antes... como si fuéramos actores ¿entiendes?_

 _\- si._

rita esta ves se ve mas lucida, sin duda a simple vista parece la de siempre. grouse saca su celular y comienza a grabar de nuevo, el comienza hablando.

 _\- loud, ¿estas segura de esto? no estoy molesto ni nada. no tienes que hacer esto._

 _\- mr. grouse... esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para disculparme._

 _\- ¿no cree que su esposo se molestara? después de todo esta a punto de hacerme una paja con sus nalgas._

 _\- tranquilo, solo déjeme mostrarle lo mucho que lo siento._

rita se dio media vuelta y se bajo el pantalón lentamente, el pene de grouse se erecto al momento de ver esas dos masas de carne salir. grouse se sentó al borde de la mesa masturbándose mientras rita se quitaba las bragas.

Acto seguido rita camino hasta el anciano, esta se dio media vuelta y con ambas manos se separo las nalgas. grouse grabo el momento en que su ano comenzó a palpitar. Rita tiro sus caderas hacia atrás y de un momento a otro soltó sus nalgas dejando que golpearan el pene de mr. grouse.

El sentía una presión tremenda desde la base hasta la punta. si se hubiera relajado un poco ya abría eyaculado. pero el seguía firme. rita comenzó a moverse rápidamente en todas direcciones. la presión que sentía era de otro mundo. luego de un par de golpes mas. el anciano deja salir su eyaculacion de manera explosiva.

Rita siente como el semen caliente comienza a caer por todo su trasero, grouse con una mano separa las nalgas y graba como el semen cae hasta su vagina pasando por su ano. rita se esparce el semen por su culo y le dice.

 _\- espero que ahora no tengamos rencores mr. grouse._

 _\- ya esta todo arreglado! pero no me importaría volver a comer esa lasaña._

De un momento a otro Rita despierta de su trance, ella estaba de pie frente a la mesa, desorientada comienza a mirar en todas direcciones. entonces mira al piso y ve la lasaña. entonces a su mente llegan los recuerdos... pero estaban confusos.

Ella recuerda que luego de comer, el anciano subió las escaleras y ella se encontraba limpiando los restos de platos... pero entonces ¿porque recuerda haber estado sentada y hablando sola? grouse aparece bajando las escaleras. con un rostro sonriente se acerca a rita quien lo ve confusa.

 _\- loud... tengo que irme... espero verte mañana en casa._

 _\- ¿QUE? perdón... no entiendo lo que dice._

 _\- oh... no sabia que olvidabas rápido tus promesas. me dijiste que como disculpas por casi matarme con tu lasaña, irías a casa a preparar algo decente para comer._

 _\- yo... ¿enserio dije eso?_

 _\- ¿que no lo recuerdas?_

Rita tenia un enredo en su cabeza, así que simplemente le siguió la corriente para que se fuera de una ves.

 _\- c-claro... mañana iré._

 _\- bien! nos vemos loud._

cuando grouse se fue rita se apoyo contra la mesa tratando de recordar, entonces de la nada miro sobre el mueble, no había nada fuera de lo común.

 _\- que extraño... podría jurar que puse algo ahí. ¿pero que era?_

fin del cap


	5. Chapter 5

El sol se esconde lentamente sobre royal wood, justo cuando las luces de la calle se encienden un auto se estaciona frente a la casa loud. El auto era antiguo muchos tal vez prefieren caminar a que un conocido los vea bajar de un auto así. Pero este no era el caso.

Del auto se bajan bobby y lori quienes muy felices caminan hasta la puerta de la casa. lori abraza y besa a bobby como despedida.

 _\- osito boo-boo, me alegro por ti amor. no sabes lo feliz que me siento._

 _\- esto es solo el principio bebe, pronto tendremos nuestra propia casa. No dejare que nada te falte amor._

Ante aquellas palabras lori no pudo evitar volver a besarle.

bobby se despide de lori y se marcha en su auto. Lori se queda viendo como se pierde en la distancia. Ella parecía haber puesto de nuevo su vida en orden, el recuerdo de aquellos días parecían haber sido borrados poco a poco gracias al amor de bobby.

Pero como si fuera una lluvia repentina en pleno verano, su alegría fue apocada al ver que en la casa de estaban las luces encendidas. Aquello sin duda produjo que su corazón diera un salto, tanto sus manos como sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Ella apretó sus puños fuertemente, La sola idea de tener que volver a ver el rostro del anciano le congelaba la sangre. Pero lori no podía simplemente evadir el problema, no luego de que su novio se esforzara tanto para que ambo tuvieran un buen futuro. ¿acaso su sombra la perseguirá para siempre?, aquel pensamiento desato la ira de lori quien tragando saliva se armo de valor para ir a enfrentar los problemas.

Grouse estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer cuando escucha el timbre. ¿quien puede ser a estas horas? el anciano se pregunto eso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla se topa cara a cara con lori, ella temblaba... a simple vista se podía ver la ansiedad en su rostro. al momento de cruzar mirada lori siente en su pecho una presión muy fuerte. el anciano estaba por hablar cuando lori lo empuja hacia atrás y entra. para luego cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

El anciano confundido solo podia escuchar los gritos con furia de lori.

 _\- ¡Mentiroso! literalmente eres lo peor de lo peor! ¿porque volviste? !¿que paso con tu promesa de borrar todos los vídeos si en tu computadora aun los tienes?!, rayos... si tan solo no existieras..._

lori entonces se acerca a el y comienza a golpearlo en el estomago, sus golpes no eran tan fuertes como para lastimarlo. grouse la observo en silencio hasta que sus golpes se detuvieron y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. grouse suspira y le dice.

 _\- las cosas no salieron bien en casa de mi nieto, así que no me quedo mas remedio que volver. pero no ya no tienes de que preocuparte, no te haré nada._

 _\- ¿que hay del vídeo en tu computador? ¿por que no lo borraste?_

 _\- bueno, no pensé que subirías a mi habitación, que solo vendrías por el agua._

Lori siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y siente que su cara se empieza a poner roja.

 _\- s-solo me quería asegurar si habías borrado todo. como prometiste._

 _\- ya veo. ¿quieres oír la razón?_

 _\- si..._

Grouse se sienta en el sofá, lori se queda de pie a una distancia prudente. El anciano entonces comienza a hablar.

 _\- Esa noche vi uno por uno todos los vídeos, pero simplemente no podía contenerme y me masturbaba en cada ocasión de solo recordar lo bien que se sentía, luego de acabar borraba el vídeo. pase la noche entera frente al computador, al amanecer solo me faltaba borrar el ultimo pero entonces llego el taxi y tuve que bajar rápidamente con mis maletas. esa es la razón._

Aquellas palabras llenaron de repudio a lori, pero sin duda era la verdad... ella aun puede recordar el aroma de la habitación.

 _\- cielos... literalmente no tienes remedio. me das asco hasta la médula._

Lori le respondió sin verlo a los ojos, ya que ella hizo prácticamente lo mismo al masturbarse con el consolador sobre la cama del anciano. lori entonces agrego.

 _\- ¿entonces porque volviste?_

 _\- como te dije, las cosas no salieron bien._

 _\- esa no es una buena excusa, dime porque volviste._

 _\- uff bien._

Grouse se acomoda en el sofá mientras lori sin darse cuenta se acerca hacia el. tanto que el anciano le pidió que se sentara. lori se sienta de mala gana. grouse le dice.

 _\- la razón es simple, su esposa... por ella decidí que era mejor volver._

Lori al escucharlo deja salir una pequeña sonrisa, para luego agregar.

 _\- haha! entonces ella no soporto tener a un depravado cerca de ella. supongo que tu destino es morir solo... como el enfermo que eres._

Lori se sentía bien de alguna forma, poder humillar al anciano le sirvió para ganar un poco de confianza, pero todo cambio cuando ve en el rostro del anciano una sonrisa.

 _\- te equivocas loud, las cosas no sucedieron así. yo... hace mucho tiempo que conozco a su esposa. cuando apenas eran novios. durante unas vacaciones familiares, nosotros tuvimos sexo... tal ves el alcohol fue el causante, pero desde entonces mantenemos ese tipo de relación._

 _\- mentira... tienes que estar bromeando._

 _\- es verdad... durante estos días follábamos por toda la casa, incluso cuando mi nieto estaba cerca. pero tuve que volver para no dañar mas las cosas._

 _\- ¿dañar mas las cosas? ¿acaso se puede caer mas bajo?_

 _\- ella... quería escapar conmigo, al parecer luego de tener la vida perfecta con mi nieto no trajo mas que aburrimiento y como mi nieto solo trabajaba se sentía muy solitaria. por el bien de ambos decidí volver. eso es lo que ocurrió._

Lori se quedo petrificada, en su cabeza no entraba la idea de hacer algo tan cruel como eso, inmediatamente se puso en el lugar de aquella chica. lori pensaba.

 _\- (si fuera yo... dejar abandonado a bobby luego de todo lo que a hecho por mi, dejarlo por este anciano... escaparme con el... para solo pasar los días enteros follando, Como dos animales en celo... eso seria...)_

Aquel pensamiento hizo mojar a lori, quien rápidamente se pone de pie y se aleja a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

 _\- C-Como sea, no vuelvas a acercarte a ninguna de nosotras._

 _\- loud?_

Lori sale a toda velocidad dejando la puerta abierta, grouse sonríe mientras lori camina con una sensación de culpa en su pecho.

Lori entra y sube hasta su cuarto, rita la ve pasar pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle que había ocurrido, tal ves solo otra pela con bobby. Entonces llegaron el resto de loud, incluyendo al quien como disculpas a su esposa la trae un montón de comida del restaurante.

Grouse cierra la puerta y vuelve a la cocina mientras prepara todo para el día de mañana.

fin del cap.

gracias amigos por el apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	6. Chapter 6

Rita se despierta sudando mientras mira de un lado hacia otro, tardo unos segundos en reconocer que aquel lugar era su habitación. su respiración lentamente se comienza a calmar, a la ves que su mente logra procesar que todo había sido un sueño... o tal ves, una pesadilla.

Rita podía recordar aquella pesadilla, en ella. Rita se encontraba rodeada por cortinas de humo, las cuales se movían como un remolino mezclando colores de su entorno. Cuando el remolino se detuvo ella se encontraba en el sofá inmóvil, incapaz de mover siquiera un dedo. Frente a ella una gran sombra la cual la sujeta de la cabeza y pone frente a sus ojos un temible y grotesco pene, El cual comienza a frotar por todo su rostro. Acto seguido lo metió violentamente en su boca, una y otra ves. Rita sentía una gran sensación de asco y repulsión. Al mirar hacia el cielo ve que los ojos de una persona mirándola con una sonrisa terrorífica. Aquello fue lo ultimo que vio antes de despertar.

Rita ve que su esposo aun dormía a su lado, ella se puso de pie y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. Al pasar frente al sofá sintió un apretón en su pecho... Era la primera ves que ella sentía algo así luego de una pesadilla. como si supiera que algo no estaba bien.

Pero aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a lori bajar las escaleras, no era extraño verla de pie tan temprano en la mañana. ya que de esa forma era la primera en usar el baño, sobre todo cuando tenia una cita ese mismo día.

Ambas se quedan mirando, rita dice.

\- buenos días amor,

\- hola mamá... ¿que haces de pie tan temprano?

\- bueno, solo tenia algo de sed. ¿y tu? ¿tienes una cita con bobby?.

\- si... ahora que se compro un auto le dio por salir mucho últimamente.

\- ¿enserio? me alegro mucho amor... el es un chico muy trabajador, que bueno que todo ese trabajo este dando frutos.

\- claro... tengo al mejor novio del mundo.

\- y el tiene a la chica mas linda del universo a su lado, eso lo hace aun mas afortunado.

\- vamos mamá... literalmente es vergonzoso oírte decir eso...

\- jeje... solo digo la verdad.

lori siguió su camino hasta la cocina por algo para desayunar, rita volvió a su habitación. al cerrar la puerta se despidió de su hija.

La mañana transcurrió como es de costumbre, un escándalo en todo el lugar. Llegado el medio día rita recuerda que tenia que ir a preparar un almuerzo a casa de mr. grouse.

rita dudaba acerca de ir o no, cuando de manera inesperada sus hijas y lincoln dijeron que iban a ir juntos a un concierto de cierta banda inglesa.

Sin perder tiempo los chicos se subieron a la camioneta y partieron rumbo al concierto, rita se queda de pie frente a la puerta. "estos niños... pero bueno, deben aprovechar los días de vacaciones" pensó la madre, luego de darse media vuelta en dirección al comedor. En aquel sitio se encontraba el leyendo el periódico.

En ese momento suena el celular de su esposo, este contesta inmediatamente. la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo. no eran buenas noticias. rita lo noto y luego de que el colgara dijo.

\- ¿otra ves?

\- bueno... solo necesitan que ayude un par de horas, ya sabes, cada ves el restaurante se vuelve mas famoso y la visita de estos críticos es cada ves mas frecuente. solo un par de horas, lo juro!

El se pone de pie y abraza a su esposa, quien poco a poco deja salir una sonrisa gracias a los cariños de su esposo. el entonces sujeta con firmeza ambas nalgas y le dice.

\- cuando vuelva vamos a divertirnos, ¿que dices?

rita sonríe y se aparta de el dándole la espalda.

\- si es así... sera mejor que te apresures.

rita sacude su trasero frente a el mientras se muerde sensualmente su labio inferior.

El no perdió mas tiempo y se fue a toda velocidad, rita se encontraba nuevamente sola en casa, pensativa sobre lo que iba a hacer. nuevamente recordó acerca de ir a cocinar al vecino. esta era la oportunidad para salir de aquella tarea.

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.

Rita se encuentra frente a la puerta de , el anciano le abre la puerta inmediatamente. El la hace pasar y la encamina hacia la cocina.

Ellos intercambian un par de palabras, la mirada de mr. grouse era penetrante y de alguna manera escalofriante. rita no tardo en comparar su mirada con la de su jefe. una mirada que te devora de pies a cabeza.

rita sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, lo mejor esa cocinar y salir de una buena ves. El anciano se sentó en la mesa mientras rita preparaba la comida frente a el.

grouse entonces miro a su alrededor confirmando que todo estaba en orden, acto seguido comenzó a hablar.

\- a propósito... ¿te gusto el regalo que te di ayer?

\- ¿e-el regalo? ¿de cual regalo habla?

Grouse mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿acaso no lo recuerda? le regale una botella de licor muy poco común. bueno... lo tomo tan rápido que no me extraña que no lo recuerde.

Aquello que decía mr. grouse no existía en sus recuerdos, ¿sera alguna broma?. ¿puede que ella se sintiera de esa forma aquel día... debido a que bebió hasta emborracharse? su mente estaba confusa, pero decidió seguir el juego.

\- ah! si lo recuerdo... era muy bueno la verdad.

\- claro que si, pero me sorprendió un poco que fuera tan buena bebedora. ¿acaso lo hace a menudo?

\- eh? no... solo en ocasiones, pero generalmente bebo con mi esposo.

\- ah! ya veo... entonces eso debe ser.

\- ¿eh? no lo entiendo.

rita deja todos los ingredientes dentro de una hoya para luego darse la media vuelta y hablar de frente con el anciano. el le dice.

\- bueno a veces cometemos errores estando borrachos, me incluyo. no tiene nada de que avergonzarte. pero no creo que pueda olvidar lo bien que me sentí.

Aquello produjo un escalofrió en rita, un montón de dudas comenzó a inundar su mente, ¿de que diablos habla? se preguntaba una y otra ves. en eso escucha como el anciano se pone de pie y ve como saca su celular. el lo pone sobre la mesa y se comienza a reproducir un vídeo.

Rita no sabia... que aquello era el principio, de la pesadilla.

fin del cap


	7. Chapter 7

Rita intenta tomar desesperada el celular, pero el anciano lo toma hábilmente antes que ella. rita furiosa golpea con ambas manos la mesa.

\- ¡¿Que diablos es eso?! no soy yo... seguramente es otra persona.

\- es tu casa... ¿acaso no lo ves? vamos... ¿realmente lo olvidaste?

\- ¡NO RECUERDO QUE ME PRESTARA PARA HACER ALGO TAN REPUGNANTE!

Rita se sentía sumamente confusa, al ver el vídeo donde ella supuesta mente frotaba el pene de mr. grouse con su trasero, era como si una parte de su memoria había sido arrancada. grouse aprovecho para decirle.

\- bueno... como no recuerdas te diré lo que ocurrió. luego que tomáramos del licor me ofreciste un poco de lasaña que tenias guardada, pero cuando la comí estaba en mal estado, luego de que vomitara, quisiste compensarme de esa forma. mira... lo grabe para que me pudieras creer.

el anciano subió el volumen al máximo justo en la parte que rita habla. ella escucha atenta mente sus palabras, una sensación de vació se produjo en su pecho, ella con ambas manos se cubría la cara para evitar la vergüenza que sentía. Vergüenza ya que todo parecía indicar que se había emborrachado, y esas fueron las consecuencias, aun así trataba con todas sus fuerzas recordar lo ocurrido, pero era inútil.

Rita se dio media vuelta con la intención de salir del lugar, pero mr. grouse se la sujeta del brazo antes que salga corriendo.

\- no tienes por que asustarte... todos cometemos errores cuando estamos borrachos, no tienes por que sentirte culpable.

\- eh? ¿acaso no lo ves? lo que hicimos es algo... ¡esto no ocurrió! ¿entiendes? ¡ahora borre ese vídeo inmediatamente y no volveremos a hablar de esto!.

grouse suspira y se sienta nuevamente frente a la mesa.

\- ¿acaso tienes miedo que tu esposo pueda verlo? no hay forma de que el lo sepa, a menos que yo decida mostrarlo...

\- e-espera. ¿me esta amenazando?

\- depende... me gustaría discutir después de comer, ¿le parece?

\- diablos, terminemos con esto de una ves.

Rita se da media vuelta y sigue cocinando a la ves que murmura lo tonta que fue por dejar que algo así ocurriera.

rita no prestaba atención en absoluto a lo que estaba cocinando, simplemente lo hizo. cuando la comida quedo lista la puso sobre la mesa. grouse le dio una probada y inmediatamente comenzó a toser y escupió al suelo.

\- diablos loud! esto sabe horrible... ¿acaso intentas matarme de nuevo?

\- ¿que? esta exagerando, es solo un plato de comida ordinario.

\- ten prueba y dime si tu comerías esto.

rita prueba un poco y al momento de tragar siente un gusto desagradable, tanto que tuvo que ir por un poco de agua.

\- coff-coff! nolo entiendo... use los ingredientes correctos.

Mr. grouse se pone de pie muy molesto, con su celular en mano.

\- ¿pensabas que no me daría cuenta? solo querías enfermarme para quitarme el celular, pues bien... como no cumpliste tu promesa le enviare el vídeo a tu esposo, estoy seguro que esta noche tendrán un buen tema de conversación.

\- N-No! te equivocas! solo espera... esta ves lo haré bien, no quiero mas problemas entiendes!.

\- muy tarde loud, ahora mismo solo tienes una opción. Volver a ganarte mi confianza.

El anciano deja el celular a un lado. lentamente comienza a bajar sus pantalones mientras mira fijamente a rita, el deja caer su pantalón y baja rápidamente los calzoncillos dejando su pene colgando. Grouse con su mano comienza a sacudirlo de un lado a otro.

\- vamos! aplástalo de nuevo con tus nalgas.

Rita nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada, indignada y ofendida. rita sin embargo al ver el pene de mr. grouse inmediatamente recordó aquel sueño que tuvo esa mañana, o mejor dicho. se entero que aquello había ocurrido en verdad.

Grouse alzo la voz nuevamente, pero rita lo interrumpe. el anciano vio como a pesar de lo furiosa que estaba sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer.

\- BASTA! NI MUERTA TOCARE ESA COSA!. yo... Yo hablare con mi esposo, le diré la verdad de lo que ocurrió. así que puedes ahorrarte lo de la foto. sin duda esto no quedara así... hablare con la policía. estoy segura que tu planeaste esto.

\- vaya... eres mas obstinada de lo que pareces, entonces... ¿esa es tu respuesta?

\- si. ahora aléjese de mi y de mi familia.

Rita se dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir escucha por un segundo la voz de lori. rita se queda quieta unos segundos para escuchar nuevamente... esta ocasión se escucha claramente su voz.

Grouse entonces aparece caminando sin pantalones y con el pene completamente erecto, este camina hasta el sofá. el cual esta ubicado a un costado de la puerta. El anciano agrega.

\- sabes loud... tu no fuiste la primera en probar aquel licor, aquella mocosa lo hizo también.

\- No... estas mintiendo... esto. no puede ser verdad.

\- míralo tu misma. al principio tenia esa misma cara tuya... de rabia y furia, pero mírala... cualquiera diría que lo disfruta mejor que nadie.

El anciano le muestra el celular, rita siente que un agujero muy profundo tomo lugar en su pecho, sintió como la sangre bajaba hasta sus pies mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo temblaba de escalofríos. Rita vio como su hija era embestida frenéticamente una y otra ves, la cama se movía tanto que parecía un trampolín. los gritos y gemidos retumbaban en su cabeza al oír a su hija gritar. pero a pesar de todo... a rita se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver el rostro distorsionado y sumergido en el placer de su hija.

Rita pierde las fuerzas en sus piernas y cae al suelo de rodillas. grouse detiene el vídeo, se pone de pie frente a ella. meneando su pene a centímetros de su cara.

\- sabes loud... tu hija no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido ese día, al igual que tu en un principio. si ella escucha sobre esto o si ve el vídeo, sin duda alguna su mente se romperá y toda su cordura caerá en un abismo.

\- no... no... ¡NO DEJARE QUE VUELVAS A TOCARLA!

Rita dice aquello con la mirada en el piso, buscando fuerzas para ponerse de pie. grouse entonce la sujeta de ambos brazos y la levanta. estando cara a cara le dice.

\- loud... se nos acabo el tiempo. escucha... esta noche de enviare un mensaje con instrucciones. si aceptas o no es tu decisión, pero dime... ¿estas de acuerdo con arruinar la vida de tu hija?. piénsalo muy bien loud...

Rita se quita las manos del anciano y se da media vuelta saliendo a toda velocidad, una ves en su casa rita comienza a llorar mientras sus manos tiemblan al recordar la voz del anciano y de aquella amenaza.

fin del cap


	8. Chapter 8

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando el volvió a casa, las cosas se complicaron en el trabajo así que tardo un poco mas de lo planeado. al entrar no ve a rita por ningún lado... lo único que podía pensar era que estaba molesta. - no era de extrañar que lo estuviera- pensaba el mientras la buscaba en el primer piso.

Cuando de pronto escucha sus pasos bajando las escaleras, el se apresura en pensar en como poder recompensarla cuando rita llega frente a el.

\- lo siento amor... no pensé que las cosas se complicarían tanto en el trabajo... ¿p-pero que tal si vamos al centro comercial? podríamos ir por ese vestido que vimos la semana pasada _-dijo con una sonrisa pero se notaba el nerviosismo en su rostro-_ ¿que dices?.

Para su sorpresa rita se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo fuertemente, tanto que le era imposible librarse. rita entonces le dice al oído.

\- lily sigue durmiendo. vamos a nuestra habitación... todavía tenemos tiempo antes que las niñas regresen _\- dijo rita con una voz muy sexy-_

El se sentía aliviado y confuso a la ves. pero las cosas no podían ser mas claras en lo que rita estaba pidiendo, así que sin perder el tiempo ambos corrieron hasta la habitación. dejando sus ropas en el piso ambos se recostaron desnudos sobre la cama. Rita extendió ambas piernas, el se recostó sobre su esposa y comenzó a cogerla.

El mantenía su típico ritmo, pero rita puso ambas manos en su trasero ayudando a empujar con mas fuerza y cada ves mas rápido. siguieron de esa forma por unos minutos hasta que rita sintió como el pene de su esposo estaba a punto de eyacular. ella entonces lo abraza y enrolla sus piernas al rededor de su cadera presionando fuertemente contra ella.

Ambos llegan al clímax a la ves que sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor se separan, quedando uno al lado del otro. Fue entonces que sintieron un ruido... como si fuera el de una estampida. ambos intercambian miradas y dicen al unisono. - ya están aquí- acto seguido se abre la puerta de golpe y una a una comienzan a entrar. lynn corriendo a toda velocidad lanzando su balón hacia el segundo piso mientras gritaba - si! ¡siempre la numero uno! - tras ella lori y leni hablaban muy enérgicamente, al parecer leni había comenzado a salir con un chico el cual conoció en la tienda de ropa. lori la sujeto de una mano y la llevo a toda velocidad hasta su habitación - ¡vamos. literalmente tienes que contarme como ocurrió!- lincoln hablaba con lucy de las aventuras que tuvo con sus amigos, mientras lucy esperaba mostrarle un nuevo poema que compuso junto a su culto secreto. luan, luna, lola y lana llegaron algo molestas. lana no pudo jugar con lodo, lola no gano el concurso, luan fallo en el ultimo truco y luna rompió su guitarra (de nuevo). lisa entra con su grabadora hablando del comportamiento de sus hermanas ante el fracaso. rita y el sr. lynn escuchan desde su habitación como lola y lana los llamaban a gritos. rita antes de salir le dice a su esposo.

\- no creas que te salvaste, aun me debes una _\- dijo rita con una sonrisa al salir de la habitación-_ el suspira y sale tras ella.

Los vecinos podían escuchar claramente aquella ruidosa situación, mr. grouse no era la excepción. El se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá con el celular en mano. luego de que rita saliera corriendo a toda velocidad de su casa, el anciano la vigilaba gracias a las cámaras de su casa. grouse habla a la nada.

\- rita... al final tuviste que coger con tu esposo. _\- dice el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro-_ supongo que ver ambos vídeos te estimulo demasiado... a pesar de que al principio llorabas desconsoladamente, creo que ya debería enviarle el mensaje.

 **Volviendo a la casa loud.**

Rita se encontraba en el sofá sentada a un lado de su esposo mientras lola y lana les contaban lo mal que les había ido, ambos intentaban calmarlas pero entonces suena el celular de rita. ella entonces ve el celular mientras su esposo habla con las chicas.

Lo primero que ve rita luego de abrir el mensaje, era un tipo de enlace de descarga junto a un titulo. "loud... descarga esa app, luego te daré las instrucciones" rita al leer esto siente un vació en el estomago. su rostro cambio rápidamente, lola no tardo en notarlo.

\- ¿mamá, estas bien? luces pálida. _\- lola se acerca preocupada-_

\- eh? no... hija. jeje... solo no me siento muy bien, creo que iré al baño.

rita se pone de pie y camina hasta el baño, los demás siguen su conversación. el solo puede pensar que estaba algo cansada. Ella sube las escaleras y camina hasta el baño donde se encierra. rápidamente saca su celular y descarga la app.

Ya instalada, ella abre la app y nota que es un tipo de chats, estilo whatsapp. podían enviarse imágenes, vídeos y hacer vídeo llamadas. entonces le llega un mensaje. era el anciano quien le escribía.

\- hola loud. como puedes ver esta app solo la tenemos los dos, nadie mas puede ver lo que publicamos o escribimos. ahora, las instrucciones son fáciles. has lo que te pido y tu esposo no sabra acerca de lo que hicimos. si logras cumplir 10 de mis ordenes entonces quedaras libre. pero si fallas o no quieres hacer lo que te pido entonces le enviare el vídeo. ¿quedo claro?-

Rita sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada ves mas, eran 10 ordenes las cuales debía seguir, sin embargo aquello mortificaba a rita. ¿que cosas le pediría?. rita solo tenia una cosa clara, las ordenes serian para humillarla.

\- ok. pero no me escribas cuando esta mi familia presente, dime que quieres que haga y terminemos de una ves-

mr. grouse agrego.

\- la primera orden es muy simple, yo pondré una foto de perfil y quiero que tu también lo hagas.-

\- ¿una foto de perfil?-rita se encontraba confusa- ¿solo eso?

\- claro, yo pondré la mía primero. ten en cuenta que debes poner tu mejor cara, si no entonces no vale-

Rita se sentó sobre el retrete, aquella situación la tenia muy nerviosa. De pronto la foto de perfil del anciano cambia. rita presiona para ver mejor aquella imagen.

En la foto salia el anciano desnudo sosteniendo una botella de 1 litro justo al lado de su pene haciendo una especie de comparativa. rita no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. pensaba que era una especie truco de cámara. ella sin pensar hace un zoom hacia el pene.

\- (debes estar bromeando, un pene tan monstruoso como ese no puede ser real) _\- rita traga saliva mientras recuerda aquel vídeo donde ella ponía en su boca aquel grotesco pene-_ ( ¿yo... tenia esa cosa dentro de mi boca?).

Los pensamientos de rita son interrumpidos por el mensaje del anciano.

\- bien ahora es tu turno, recuerda que quiero ver tu mejor cara.

Rita entendía a que se refería con "su mejor cara" el hablaba claramente de su trasero. ella se sentía avergonzada... tenia que poner una foto de su trasero, pero exactamente del mismo tipo que subió el anciano. de otra forma corría el riesgo de que el anciano se enojara.

Rita se desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo cuando de pronto escucha como luna golpea la puerta.

\- mamá! apresúrate! ya no aguanto mas!

\- ¿luna? eh.. solo dame un minuto amor.

Rita no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo así que piensa rápidamente. ella se sienta nuevamente en el retrete, pero al revés, rita presiona su culo a la ves que con su celular busca un buen angulo. la idea de rita esa mostrar como sus nalgas se salían por los costados del retrete mostrando una comparativa bastante improvisada.

luego de sacar la fotografía se viste rápidamente, luego pone la de perfil. el anciano no tardo en responder.

\- ¡Nada mal loud! lograste pasar la primera orden, luego te escribiré por la siguiente, adiós-

\- espera... -

grouse se desconecta, y rita sale del baño al escuchar como luna golpea nuevamente. rita sale mientras luna entra rápidamente.

\- gracias ma! ya no aguantaba!

rita se queda de pie unos segundos frente a la puerta, su corazón lentamente volvía a la normalidad, pero dentro de ella se sentía extraña. como cuando eres niño y cometes una travesura y nadie se da cuenta que has sido tu. esa mezcla de adrenalina y salir impune de hacer algo moralmente bien. rita trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos cuando de pronto lori aparece, ella sale de su cuarto y ambas se ven cara a cara.

fin del cap


	9. Chapter 9

Luego de que rita cumpliera la primera orden con éxito, el anciano no volvió a escribir en el resto del día. rita paso junto a su familia tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien. mostraba su sonrisa como siempre... pero en su interior estaba pendiente a su celular. ¿que tal si me pide algo ahora? ¿que es lo que quiere esta ves?. Aquellas dudas se repiten una y otra ves en su cabeza.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, rita se acostó junto a su esposo como siempre. Antes de dormir el se disculpo nuevamente con rita. ella lo perdono y ambos durmieron abrazados fuertemente.

Al día siguiente.

Cuando eran al rededor de as 6 de la mañana rita se despierta al escuchar el ruido de su celular. Ella media dormida ve por la ventana que el día apenas estaba aclarando, rita pensó que quizás era la alarma... pero al ver que se trataba de un mensaje ella abrió ambos ojos de golpe. rápidamente se giro para ver si su esposo aun estaba dormido, al verlo inmóvil y roncando fuertemente sintió un gran alivio. rita se giro hasta el costado de la cama para leer el mensaje.

\- Rita. disculpa que te moleste tan temprano... pero estaba por tomar desayuno cuando me di cuenta que no tengo azúcar. ¿puedes traerme un poco?-

Rita suspira al leer aquello, nuevamente rita se molesta y le escribe.

\- azúcar... ¿enserio? ¿sabes la hora que es? molestas tan temprano con tus estupideces...

\- bueno... lo estaba pidiendo amablemente, pero si no quieres ser una buena vecina entonces tendré que obligarte. ¡te ordeno que me traigas el azúcar!.

Rita en este punto pensó que el anciano se había vuelto loco... o quizás borracho. de cualquier forma no sonaba tan mal, si solo es llevar azúcar entonces no hay problema. pero cuando estaba por ponerse de pie el anciano escribe.

\- y como castigo tendrás que venir con tus pantalones abajo enseñando todo tu trasero desnudo.-

Aquello hizo que rita se alterara, ella respondió de inmediato.

\- ¡NO! ¡no voy a salir de esa forma! ¿que pasa si alguien me ve? definitivamente no voy a ir.- el corazón de rita late cada ves con mas fuerza-

\- si te niegas ahora entonces solo te quedaran dos oportunidades mas y créeme. esto no es nada comparado con lo que te puede pasar. ademas... tengo esto. ¿no recuerdas? - grouse adjunta las fotografías de ella y lori desnudas- en fin... tu sabrás lo que haces.

\- e-entiendo, pero si alguien me ve...

\- tranquila, a estas horas no hay nadie en las calles. solo quiero que me entregues un poco de azúcar.

rita no tenia mas opción que obedecer... ella se pone de pie lentamente procurando no hacer ruido. si su esposo de despierta en ese momento entonces no tendría escusa alguna. Rita toma sus ropas y sale de la habitación.

La sala estaba aun a oscuras, ella se sienta en el sofá para vestirse y luego fue a la cocina por un poco de azúcar el cual llevo dentro de un pequeño frasco. ella se para frente a la puerta muy nerviosa. sus piernas temblaban al mismo tiempo que su rostro se llenaba de preocupación cuando de sorpresa suena de nuevo el celular. aquello fue el susto de su vida... tanto que se quedo en silencio mirando hacia su cuarto para ver si su esposo había despertado o no. para su suerte solo había silencio en el hogar.

Rita ya mas tranquila ve el mensaje

\- se me olvidaba... para comprobar que lo hiciste nos reuniremos justo donde comienza mi patio, tienes que esperarme en ese lugar ¿entendido?

rita guardo el celular y tomando aire abre la puerta, dilatar las cosas solo aumenta el riesgo de ser vista por algún vecino y decide ir de una ves.

Al salir rita siente una ligera brisa, esa mañana era una de las mas frías de lo que llevan de verano. ella trago saliva y mientras con una mano sostenía el frasco con azúcar... con la otra bajaba sus pantalones hasta dejar su culo al aire libre. ella mira en todas direcciones, incluso a las ventanas de las casa vecinas para asegurar que nadie estaba mirando. Una ves segura comienza a caminar rápidamente hasta la casa de mr. grouse.

El sudor recorría su rostro mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. al llegar hasta el patio del anciano, al ver que el aun no aparecía por ningún lado intentaba tapar su parte trasera con sus manos, su rostro en este punto estaba rojo como un tomate. Entonces ve como el anciano abre la puerta, este al verla la saluda desde lejos. Rita hacia señas para que se caminara mas rápido.

\- rápido! ven y toma tu maldita azúcar! - decía rita tratando de no alzar mucho la voz.

Entonces para su sorpresa el anciano se detiene en la entrada y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. se baja los pantalones y camina hasta rita sacudiendo su pene de un lado al otro al caminar. rita no encontraba palabras para describir aquello. simplemente desvía la mirada hacia otro lado... pero de todas formas miraba de manera fugaz.

ambos se encuentran.

\- gracias. no podía creer que no tuviera azúcar. es muy buena vecina.

\- dejemos las bromas de lado... toma aquí tienes. ahora me voy. - Rita extiende su mano con el azúcar-

\- no te preocupes es solo- grouse es interrumpido por un ruido a la distancia.

ambos se percatan que un chico se acerca en bicicleta, al parecer era un chico de la edad de lincoln quien repartía periódicos en la mañana.

Rita sintió que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho, su cuerpo no se movía a causa de los nervios que sacudían su cuerpo, sin embargo el anciano actuó rápidamente. en un segundo el se puso tras rita y presiono su cuerpo contra el de rita y subió sus pantalones dejando solo su pene afuera. el cual enterró entre las nalgas de rita.

La solo dio un pequeño grito, luego se tapo la boca para no levantar sospechas al joven que estaba pasando frente a ellos. mr. grouse le decía que saludara al joven mientras giraban en su dirección para no ser vistos de costado. Rita le hace caso y juntos se despiden del joven quien amablemente devolvió el saludo antes de perderse en la distancia.

Rita deja salir un suspiro de alivio para luego darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. ella podía sentir perfectamente como el pene del anciano recorría de arriba hasta abajo toda la raja de su trasero. incluso podía sentir como poco a poco se iba poniendo mas duro. Rita ya cansada de todo esto se separa del anciano y le golpea en el pecho con el frasco de azúcar.

\- T-TOMA. AHORA ME VOY! eso estuvo muy cerca, luego de esto no quiero saber de ti en todo el día... ¿entendido?

\- pero no puedes negar que fue excitante ¿verdad? mira tus pezones te delatan.

\- ¡ADIÓS! dijo rita subiéndose el pantalón y corriendo a toda velocidad hasta entrar a su casa.

El anciano hizo lo mismo y volvió a su casa.

Rita entra y se sienta en el sofá... siente su cuerpo entero sudado y su corazón poco a poco vuelve a recobrar su ritmo. rita sentía una mezcla de emociones que hacían difícil mantener la compostura. en un arrebato de rabia golpea el sofá.

\- (esto no esta bien... tengo que hacer algo antes que las cosas pasen a mayores. tal ves solo... debería hablar con mi esposo) -pensaba rita al recostar su cabeza en el sofá-.

fin del cap


	10. Chapter 10

Rita miraba pensativa el techo de la sala, poco a poco la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar la oscuridad del lugar, rápidamente sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver la hora.

\- diablos... debo volver a la cama- pensó luego de ponerse de pie- espero que no este despierto...

ella entra a la habitación y ve a su esposo dormido. Aquello fue un gran alivio ella se desvistió y se recostó a su lado... Rita cerro los ojos e intento volver a dormir pero en su mente repetía una y otra ves la imagen de mr. grouse caminando hacia ella con su pene al aire, casi de manera instantánea se toca el trasero justo entre sus nalgas al igual que hizo el pene del anciano. todo aquello excito a rita pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de mr. grouse.

El anciano se encuentra en su habitación sentado frente a la computadora. miraba por las cámaras como se comportaba Rita de pronto su monitor se oscurece y aparece el signo GOD1, luego su voz se escucho a través de los parlantes.

\- ¿como va todo grouse?

El anciano toma el micrófono y ambos comienzan a hablar.

\- creo que bien... trato de hacer las cosas a mi modo.

\- bueno justo sobre eso te llamaba... recibimos una queja.

\- ¿una queja?

\- sabes bien que ahora contamos con patrocinadores que nos proporcionan ayuda a cambio de publicidad.

\- ah... las drogas y esas cosas...

\- exacto, en especial un buen amigo mio GOD7, el fue el encargado de acceder a las cámaras y vulnerar su seguridad. También fue el responsable de las drogas experimentales que has utilizado. Bueno para acortar el quiere que utilices mas de sus experimentos.

En ese momento se escucha que fuera de la casa se estaciona un vehículo.

\- justo a tiempo, quiero que pruebes estas herramientas. no me importa con quien lo hagas. entonces estamos en contacto.

\- entiendo...

GOD1 se desconecta. El Anciano se levanta y baja rápidamente a buscar aquellas herramientas, Al salir encuentra una bolsa negra justo frente a la puerta.

\- ¿que diablos es esto?- pensaba mientras metía la pesada bolsa dentro de la casa-

Sin perder tiempo revisa una a una las herramientas, cada una mas ridícula que la anterior. sin instrucciones ni indicaciones de para que sirven, justo cuando su cabeza estaba por explotar escucha que alguien toca a la puerta.

\- ¿quien puede ser tan temprano?

Antes de abrir escondió la bolsa tras las cortinas, al abrir se sorprende de ver frente a el a lori.

\- ¿Mocosa? ¿que haces aquí?

\- déjame entrar, no quiero que me vean parada aqui.

El anciano suspira y la deja pasar, lori se queda de pie justo al lado de la puerta mientras mr. grouse se sienta en el sofá.

\- ¿ahora me puedes decir que quieres?

\- ya... estoy cansada de tomar esa estúpida agua, quiero que me des de una maldita ves el antídoto.

\- el antídoto... ya veo. - deja salir una sonrisa- primero que todo estas en mi casa y yo tengo reglas ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

El anciano lentamente comienza a desnudarse, lori intenta frenarlo pero no hay caso, lori solo puede voltear para no verlo. lori molesta le dice.

\- o no... ¡no creas que volveré a desnudarme!

\- entonces vete, si quieres hablar en mi casa entonces serán bajo mis reglas.

\- B-Bastado infeliz. Literalmente eres el ser mas despreciable que existe.

Lori a pesar de sus palabras de repudio ella se desnudo fácilmente, incluso el anciano se sorprendió un poco.

\- L-Listo... ahora dime sobre el antídoto.

\- si vamos a hablar lo mejor seria hacerlo cara a cara, ¿no te enseñaron eso tus padres? ven siéntate a mi lado.

Todo aquello era como un "deja vu " para lori, ella resignada se sienta a un lado del anciano mientras cubre con ambas manos sus pechos y cruzaba las piernas fuertemente. Ademas mantenía su mirada en todo momento lejos del anciano.

\- a-si esta bien, no voy a acercarme ni un centímetro mas.

Grouse la mira detenidamente, sin duda su cuerpo a crecido bastante, sus caderas se volvieron mas anchas y sus pechos crecieron tanto que parecía casi ridículo intentar cubrirlos. el no tardo en mencionarlo.

\- mocosa...te has vuelto mas hermosa, supongo que luego de hacerlo conmigo te convertiste en una verdadera mujer.

\- c-cállate... no quiero escuchar eso de ti.

\- hahaha! entiendo, bueno acerca del antídoto... ya lo has tomado.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron lori tanto que voltea a verlo de manera inconsciente.

\- ¿d-de que estas hablando?

La vista de lori baja lentamente hasta llegar al pene de mr. grouse el cual estaba duro como roca, inmediatamente noto aquellas protuberancias que salían por todos lados. Lori trago saliva y se guardo para ella cualquiera tipo de comentario.

\- c-como es eso de que ya tome el antídoto...

\- mejor dicho... era cuestión de bajar las dosis hasta que tu cuerpo eliminara la droga. ya no necesitas tomar del agua.

\- P-Pero... mi cuerpo se calienta en las noches.

\- tal ves tu novio no es capas de satisfacer tu apetito sexual.

Lori se molesta y le grita.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de bobby! ademas no te creo... seguro que es otra de tus mentiras.

\- es la verdad. ahora puedes irte... yo iré a tomar un poco de medicina.

\- ¿m-medicina?

\- si... veras luego de volver salieron estas cosas en mi pene, no se que diablos sera pero duele como el demonio.

El anciano se sacude el pene frente a lori para enseñarle mejor aquellas bultos.

\- supongo que es algún tipo de castigo, ¿no crees?.

\- ja! no me hagas reír... eso no es nada, si fuera por mi. literalmente esa cosa no estaría unida a tu cuerpo.

\- ¡hahaha! mocosa ¿acaso te quieres llevar mi pene para tenerlo en tus manos?

\- ¿¡EEH!? N-Ni de broma...

\- ¡hahaha!

El anciano se pone de pie y camina hasta la cocina, se queda por un par de minutos, se toma lo que parecen unas pastillas y vuelve al living, el mira a lori y le dice.

\- ¿Aun estas aquí? pensé que estarías en tu casa...

\- e-es que... aun no me convences...

\- ya veo, entonces que tal si pruebas algo que conseguí recientemente.

\- ¿eh? ¿de que estas hablando?

Fin del cap-


	11. Chapter 11

( LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LORI ESTARÁN ENTRE "( )"

Lori estaba confundida, a lo que volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿de que diablos estas hablando?

\- mira mocosa, si vas a hacer preguntas por todo entonces vete de una ves, ¿entendido?

\- viejo maldito... como digas, solo no hagas nada raro.

El anciano camino hasta llegar al costado de lori, este hizo a un lado las cortinas y metió la mano dentro de la bolsa que contenía las "herramientas" que le habían llegado. De manera aleatoria tomo uno de estos objetos.

mr. grouse toma entre sus manos algo parecido a un casco en el cual sobre salían dos bombillas, en un costado tenia incorporado un botón. Aquello no parecía tener sentido alguno, así que solo se lo entrego a Lori. no sin antes mentirle acerca de su función.

\- esto... debe borrar tu memoria... si, eso.

\- ¿borrar mi memoria?

\- si. con esto olvidaras por completo todo sobre mi y la droga, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lori desconfiaba de las palabras del anciano, pero extrañamente lo obedeció sin pensarlo mucho. Lori se puso el casco y presiono el botón. Las bombillas se iluminaron para luego apagarse en un instante. Lori se saco el casco mientras sacudía su cabello.

\- esta cosa solo lleno de humo mi cabello ¿Al parecer esta cosa no sirve? ¿te estas burlando de mi? ( _diablos, cuanto tiempo mas voy a esperar)._

\- supongo que no resulto... bueno que tal si probamos otra cosa. -el anciano se voltea para recoger alguna otra herramienta-

\- como sea... ( _solo apresúrate y déjame ver tu pene de nuevo)._

\- ¿QUE? repite lo que dijiste.

\- dije como sea... me da igual lo que uses solo terminemos con esto de una ves. ( _dios... acaso no se da cuenta que estoy muy caliente)._

Mr. grouse vuelve a escucharlo. Aquella mocosa orgullosa diciendo en voz alta algo así no era normal, fue entonces que decidió hacer una ultima prueba. El dejo la bolsa tras la cortina y se puso frente a Lori.

\- mocosa loud... antes de seguir. quería saber que opinas de mi pene justo ahora, al parecer te ves algo caliente.

\- ¿QUE DIABLOS? e-estas loco anciano, cúbrete esa cosa deforme y repugnante si no quieres que te golpe. ( _no... ¡acaso se dio cuenta que lo miraba!, si esto continua así... diablos mi vagina esta muy húmeda de solo ver su cosa colgando)_

El anciano comienza a reír, Lori decía en voz alta sus pensamientos y siquiera era capas de notarlo. lori cree que esta en silencio cuando comienza a hablar.

\- ( _Maldita sea... que pasa con este anciano, acaso no sabe que he sufrido todas estas noches... literalmente me masturbe con su consolador el otro día en su cama. mi cuerpo ya no lo soporta mas... quiero coger pero el no puede saberlo, seguramente el hará su movimiento)_

Mr. grouse se sienta muy cerca de lori y con su mano acaricia lentamente su espalda desde arriba hasta llegas a sus nalgas.

\- mocosa... no sabes cuanto me he masturbado pensando en ti, lo único que me queda fue el vídeo de la ultima ves. no te importaría verdad.

\- m-muérete, literalmente eres asqueroso. ( _aquí viene...)_

El anciano gira hacia atrás a Lori y le da un beso muy profundo, sus lenguas se enrollaban y se sacudían para todos lados, acto seguido comenzó a acariciar la vagina de Lori. estaba tan húmeda que pudo meter dos dedos fácilmente dentro de ella. con ellos sacudía su interior hasta encontrar el punto exacto, gracias a Lori quien decía en voz alta sus pensamientos. Una ves encontró aquel punto comenzó a presionar sin piedad.

Lori comienza a sacudir su cuerpo, tenia al anciano chupando sus tetas mientras sacudía su interior con fuerza y al ritmo perfecto. ella estaba por venirse.

\- ( _ya casi... me voy a correr, este anciano me va hacer correr con sus dedos. Me.. ME CORR-)._

Justo antes de venirse el anciano saca sus dedos, Lori siente como el calor de su cuerpo va en aumento ala ves que su vagina palpita como loca. era una sensación absurda, era casi como estar todo el día esperando ir al baño pero cuando estas a punto de orinar las ganas se van. Lori desvía la mirada mientras sacude sus caderas hacia arriba. el anciano se levanta del sofá y se arrodilla frente a ella poniendo ambas piernas sobre sus hombros. lori se sorprende.

\- ¿que... que vas a hacer...? ( _no... ni siquiera bobby le permito hacer algo tan vergonzoso)._

\- tranquila mocosa, solo procura disfrutar esto.

Sin perder tiempo comienza a lamer su interior, los jugos de su vagina no paraban de caer entre sus piernas llegando hasta el sofá, el anciano se mantuvo lamiendo su vagina por 15 minutos hasta que comenzaba a temblar y gemir. ella estaba a punto de venirse nuevamente, solo que esta ves enrolla ambas piernas al rededor de la cabeza del anciano para evitar que se alejara hasta venirse.

Lori luego de una ultima lamida explota en placer,

\- ( _¡me vengo... me vengo tan fuerte! dios... esto se sintió... increíble...)_

El anciano logra librarse de la presión de ambas piernas y ve como comienza a sacudir sus caderas al ritmo que un gran chorro sale disparado, luego cuando ella relaja sus caderas comienza a caer un largo chorro de orina el cual moja toda la alfombra. Lori intenta tapar su rostro avergonzado.

\- ( _¡me orine encima y frente a este anciano! literalmente... quiero morir)_

\- es normal que una mocosa se orine, ahora vamos por el plato principal.

mr. grouse le enseña su pene completamente erecto, ella lo ve asombrada, era dos o tres veces mas grande que antes. ella traga saliva y se pone de pie con las piernas aun temblando.

\- s-supongo que esto era inevitable... pero al menos ponte esto.

Lori busca entre su ropa tirada en el suelo un par de condones. se los entrega al anciano el ríe y le dice.

\- hahaha! veo que viniste preparada. ¿acaso esto es lo que deseabas en un principio?

\- n-no seas imbécil... es solo que me sobraron algunos de cuando estuve con mi novio. ( _pues claro que vine preparada, no quiero que te corras dentro de mi como la ultima ves)._

\- ya veo... bueno entonces me lo pondré.

El anciano abre un condón he intenta ponérselo, pero este era muy pequeño apenas cubría la punta del pene.

\- ¿que diablos mocosa? ¿acaso estos son condones infantiles o que?

\- N-No me mires así. es solo que tu cosa es la deforme. ( _¿EEH? debes estar bromeando... a bobby lo cobren completamente)_

\- bien entonces empecemos.

mr. grouse dirige su pene y lo lubrica un poco con los jugos que tenia al rededor de su vagina, este comienza a meterlo lentamente ya llegado a la mitad, el anciano mira lori.

\- hahaha esa es la cara que quería ver, ¿tan bien se siente mi pene?

\- N-NO... T-Te creas tanto... ( _increíble... me llena por completo y los bultos de su pene se presionan justo en los puntos mas sensibles, bobby perdóname amor solo... una ultima ves)_

\- tu vagina parece recordar a mi pene, lo aprieta tanto... pero esto no es todo mocosa.

De un empujón el anciano metió todo su pene hasta las bolas ambos podían ver como un bulto se levantaba justo sobre el ombligo. pero el anciano no le dio tiempo para descansos.

Han pasado dos horas.

En la casa loud todos están en la mesa para tomar desayuno, todos menos lori. ella antes de salir le dejo una nota a leni. "ire con bobby vuelvo mas tarde". algo normal teniendo en cuenta el amor descontrolado de lori por su novio. Rita sin embargo estaba constantemente mirando su celular. El lo noto y le pregunto.

\- ¿que ocurre cariño?

\- eh? nada amor... solo miraba la hora. creo que es tiempo de ponerse a limpiar.

todos los loud se molestan de hacer limpieza en vacaciones pero rita se mantiene firme en su decisión.

\- vamos niños... solo tienen que limpiar sus habitaciones y sacar la basura, luego iremos todos por un poco de helado.

\- ok! - dicen todos al mismo tiempo-

todos fueron a sus habitaciones a limpiar lo mas rápido posible.

Mientras tanto en la casa de mr. grouse

Lori estaba recostada sobre el sofá recuperando el aliento, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de semen y justo a su lado dos condenes repletos con semen, tanto que parecían globos de agua. ella intenta ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no responden. ella suspira mientras recuerda lo que dijo el anciano.

\- bien... me corrí tres veces, disculpa por mancharte pero no tenias mas condones asi que me vine fuera. para la próxima ves trae condones de verdad. ah si... lo olvidaba. espera aquí iré por una cosa.

Lori logra sentarse, con sus manos intenta quitar todo el semen que corría por su cuerpo cuando siente que su celular comienza a sonar. ella simplemente lo ignora, ahora mismo su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo tan ligero como si flotara sobre una nube, sin siquiera un poco de culpa o arrepentimiento. ella era la "victima" en aquella situación.

En el segundo piso de la casa, el anciano se encontraba buscando un juguete sexual que quería probar con lori cuando de pronto escucha el ruido de una multitud corriendo. el anciano mira por la ventana y ve como toda la familia loud se sube al auto familiar y parten dejando la casa sola.

El anciano sonríe y ve la oportunidad perfecta.

fin del cap.

gracias por leer y seguir esta obra :D


	12. Chapter 12

Lori ve que grouse se demora en bajar mientras poco a poco la calentura de su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer y con esto su mente vuelve a pensar racionalmente. ella se pone de pie con dificultad pero lo logra caminar hasta donde estaba su ropa tirada.

Lentamente se comienza a vestir, Lori aun podía sentir como si el pene del anciano estuviera dentro de ella, del solo pensarlo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda llena de sudor.

Ya vestida toma su celular, ve que tiene dos llamadas perdidas de su novio, lori se sorprende al ver la hora. ya era casi medio día. la rubia pensó en voz alta.

\- (debes estar bromeando... ¡¿este anciano me cogió por mas de dos horas sin parar?! !¿Que significa esa ridícula resistencia?! maldición... tengo que volver a casa).

Justo cuando Lori estaba por salir de la casa es intervenida por mr. grouse quien aparece tras ella. la mira y le dice.

\- veo que estas lista mocosa, ¡bien, yo también lo estoy! no tenemos tiempo que perder.

\- ¡E-Escucha! yo... cometí un error...pero literalmente te voy a matar si le dices a alguien sobre lo que paso. (Por ningún motivo debe saber que disfrute de esto o si no me tendrá en la palma de la mano).

\- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para decir esas tonterías? uff... realmente no tiene caso decirme eso cuando piensas lo contrario.

\- ¿EHH? ¿D-De que estas hablando? yo digo la verdad... literalmente desearía que no existieras, (después de todo lo único que tienes es tu pene nada mas)

\- ya veo... *pensando* ¿entonces que tal esto? puedes pensar en mi pene como una herramienta. nadie lo sabrá ni tu familia ni tu novio.

\- ¿q-que cosas dices? ( viéndolo de esa forma... no me siento tan mal, después de todo amo a bobby con toda mi alma. este anciano no es mas que un consolador) yo... lo pensare.

\- bien ahora que ya dejamos las cosas claras, ¡vamos!

\- ¿ir? ¿a donde?

\- solo sígueme mocosa.

El anciano salio junto con lori, la rubia primero se aseguro que nadie estuviera viendo, seria un desastre si los rumores de ella saliendo de la casa del gruñón del vecindario se expandieran.

Pero el anciano no le importaba nada llego hasta la calle y camino en dirección a la casa loud, Lori al verlo siente como su corazón se acelera. cuando el llega a la puerta lo detiene.

\- ¡¿que diablos haces?!

\- tranquila mocosa, tu familia salio hace poco... aprovechemos de hacer algo divertido.

\- ¿EEH?

Lori quería detenerlo pero el anciano entro de todos modos, ella entro tras el... no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a sus alrededores.

Lori se siente muy nerviosa, sin perder tiempo corre a cerrar todas las cortinas luego toma su celular y ve en instagram que leni comenzó a subir fotos tomando helado. La rubia reconoció el lugar y suspiro aliviada, pero entonces vio la hora nuevamente. ella se dijo a si misma

\- cálmate, cálmate... bien... todos están en Mist Ice cream, les tomara dos horas en llegar a casa, sin embargo mi cita con bobby es en una hora. ¿Debería llamarlo para cancelar la cita? ¡no! literalmente hoy cumplimos otro año de relación... no puedo dejarlo en el aniversario, menos cuando teníamos todo planeado. Solo tengo una opción... deshacerme de este anciano lo mas pronto posible.

Lori cierra las cortinas de la ventana del comedor, ella suspira y vuelve al living al llegar ve que la ropa de mr. grouse estaba tirada en el piso, levanto la mirada y lo vio completamente desnudo caminando por el lugar. Ella le grita.

\- ¡¿que diablos haces?! ¿te volviste loco? ¿que haremos si mi familia llega y te ve así?

\- De esto se trata loud... nunca me canso de esta sensación.

\- ¿sensación?

\- hahaha mira a tu alrededor mocosa, en este mismo lugar es donde te reúnes con tu familia. Ven televisión, juegan, pelean y incluso traes a tu novio ¿puedes recordar momentos así en este lugar, en esta casa?

\- p-por supuesto.

\- ahora piensa. en el lugar que compartes momentos bellos con tu familia. vamos a tener sexo salvaje, cada rincón del lugar apestara con nuestros fluidos, lo haremos hasta el punto que solo recuerdes las veces te corriste con mi pene en tu interior.

Lori traga saliva, ciertamente ella tiene bellos recuerdos en esta casa. tantas anécdotas y aventuras. El solo pensar que remplazara aquellos momentos con la imagen del anciano sobre ella empujando violentamente su pene contra ella hasta llegar al orgasmo, encendió su interruptor, en ese momento solo paso un pensamiento por su cabeza. pensamiento que el anciano escucho claramente. "eso... eso podría sentirse bien"

El anciano comenzó a reír y paso caminando al lado de lori.

\- Deja tu ropa en el suelo y sígueme.

El anciano comenzó a subir las escaleras, lori sentía en sus oídos el latido de su corazón, ella se desnuda rápidamente. luego ve que el anciano ya estaba en el segundo piso. Lori se apoya en la escalera y le grita hacia arriba.

\- ¡¿a donde diablos vas?!

Mr. grouse le responde con una sonrisa.

\- pues a tu cuarto, ¿a donde mas? comenzaremos cambiando el olor de tu habitación.

Lori ve al anciano a lo alto de la escalera, su pene estaba duro como roca, La rubia trago saliva y camino hacia el para indicarle el camino a su cuarto.

Luego de que Lori no contestara las llamadas,bobby maneja a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa loud.

Fin del cap


	13. Chapter 13

Narra Lori:

\- No se cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que empezamos, Al llegar a mi habitación me empujo sobre la cama de leni, ella había dejado encima un par de vestidos. pero a el no le importo y nos revolcamos sobre ellos.

Mi cuerpo lentamente se comenzó a calentar por sus caricias y a pesar que lo odiaba, mi cuerpo ya había dejado de oponer resistencia alguna... este anciano sabia exactamente donde y cuando tocar, tal ves fue por que estaba muy sensible por que lo hicimos antes en su casa, pero solo le basto sacudir mi interior con sus dedos para hacerme correr... deje salir un gran chorro que mancho ambos vestidos, lo siento leni... a pesar de que trabajaste tan duro en crearlos. Este anciano quería meter su asqueroso pene de una ves, pero le suplique que buscara bajo mi almohada unos condones. De mala gana logre que los usara.

Luego que se acerco a mi me levanta ambas piernas y mete su pene de golpe hasta lo mas profundo de mi interior, pensé que ya me había "acostumbrado" a su tamaño, pero cada empujón sacude mi cuerpo por completo. Pero algo se sentía diferente... tal ves era hacerlo en mi propia habitación... sobre la cama de mi hermana... algo tan desubicado era imperdonable pero solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía.

El comenzó a sacudir sus caderas con fuerza, la cama entera se movía y hacia mucho ruido pero aun asi podia escuchar el sonido de nuestros genitales al chocar violentamente. Los orgasmos seguían llegando una y otra ves, ¡no podía dejar de correrme! el siguió golpeando mis partes mas profundas hasta que se corrió, podía sentir claramente como el condón de hinchaba con su semen dentro de mi, por un segundo pude sentir como mi útero comenzaba a cosquillar, mi cuerpo ansiaba ese semen. El saco su pene y se sentó al borde de la cama. se saco el condón y lo amarro justo como un globo de agua, luego lo dejo en el piso. mientras mis piernas seguían abiertas en el aire y mis jugos seguían cayendo sobre los vestidos.

Probablemente llegue al clímax mas veces en este día de las que he llegado en toda mi vida.

Cuando creí que ya todo había terminado pero el anciano se puso de pie y camino hasta la cómoda. mientras intentaba recobrar el control de mi cuerpo. el bastardo comenzó a sacar nuestra ropa interior. mientras se llevaba mis bragas a la cara para sentir su olor, se frotaba el pene con las bragas de leni.

Hizo eso hasta que su pene se volvió duro de nuevo, luego las dejo en su lugar y camino hasta mi. Ya había perdido las ganas de pelear así que simplemente me deje llevar.

Me puso de pie y me saco de la habitación, el me tiro al suelo y me dijo que caminara en cuatro patas hasta la escalera, me dio unas nalgadas y me gritaba que sacudiera mi culo como una perra en celos.

Cada ves que me detenía el me daba una nalgada, me golpeo unas cuatro veces antes de llegar hasta la escalera, luego se puso frente a mi y sacudió su pene justo frente a mis ojos. ."lo hiciste bien... ahora te lo meteré justo aquí, tan solo imagina como reaccionaria tu familia al verte haciendo esto"- En el momento que dijo mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

Me gire a ver las habitaciones de mis hermanas, de solo imaginar que ellas abrieran la puerta y me vieran en ese estado. ¿que rostro pondrían? de solo pensarlo mi vagina comenzaba a botar jugos.

El anciano se puso un condón y me lo metió por atrás, en la posición de perrito. Podía notar que su pene estaba mas duro y grande que antes, yo... me volví una mujer deplorable gritando obscenidades y sacudiendo sus caderas de placer... Luego de unos minutos se volvió a correr dentro de mi. Al igual que antes dejo el condón amarrado en el suelo.

Me dejo tirada en el suelo mientras el iba de cuarto en cuarto, podía ver como se limpiaba el pene y su cuerpo sudado con la ropa intima de mis hermanas, tomaba un descanso sobre su cama y luego de un minuto su pene ya estaba listo de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo estaba en su limite, pero una parte de mi estaba deseosa por saber en que lugar me cogería ahora.

Fin del cap


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. grouse vuelve junto a lori luego de recuperar sus energías, el ve que el rostro de lori había cambiado... ya no era uno desafiante, ni tampoco lleno de odio. Mas bien era un rostro sonriente ahogado en placer.

Justo cuando estaba por llevarla a otra habitación se escucha como un auto se estaciona frente a la casa. El anciano se quede inmóvil un minuto, con su mano sacude a lori para que vuelva a sus sentidos.

\- mocosa... creo que alguien acaba de llegar. ¿puedes escucharme? ponte de pie de una ves.

\- s-si... - lori se pone de pie con la ayuda del anciano-

Ella le pregunta cuanto tiempo estuvieron follando, el le responde que ha pasado una hora desde que comenzaron.

De pronto ambos se quedan en silencio al escuchar que llaman a la puerta.

\- ¿AMOR? ¿ESTAS EN CASA? ¿ACASO OCURRIÓ ALGO?

Bobby gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta, ciertamente estaba preocupado por lori... ya que no respondía a los mensajes ni las llamadas. Ambos acordaron reunirse frente al centro comercial antes de ir a celebrar su cita aniversario, pero al no recibir señal de su novia bobby inmediatamente fue a buscarla.

Lori estaba entrando en pánico, en su mente decía " si bobby me ve de esta manera, seguramente el..." una y otra ves imaginando el peor escenario posible. El anciano la mira nerviosa y con una mano sujeta fuertemente su culo y con su otra mano acaricia el rostro le lori.

\- Tranquila, solo tienes que convencerlo que estas enferma y se ira rápidamente.

\- ¿EHH? estas loco... ¡mírame, estoy hecha un desastre! - lori mira que al pie de las escaleras esta la ropa de ambos tirada- ¡mi ropa! yo me encargare. tu escóndete en mi habitación ¡RÁPIDO!

Ante aquello el anciano nota dos cosas, la primera es que lori ya no esta diciendo en vos alta lo que piensa, por ende los efectos de aquel artefacto eran temporales. Lo segundo es que aquella situación no podía ser mejor para el.

Lori sin perder tiempo bajas las escaleras hasta llegar hasta donde se encontraba su ropa, mientras se viste le habla a bobby para que se tranquilice.

\- YA VO-VOY AMOR! ¡SOLO DAME UN SEGUNDO!

\- ¡¿AMOR?! GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE ESTAS AQUÍ. ¿QUE PASO? ¿ACASO PASO ALGO? ¿COMETÍ ALGÚN ERROR?

\- CLARO QUE NO, E-ES SOLO QUE ME ENFERME. ES VERGONZOSO DECIR ESTO PERO... ACABO DE VOMITAR SOBRE LA ALFOMBRA Y MANCHE MI ROPA, SOLO DÉJAME LIMPIARME.

Bobby da un suspiro de alivio al saber que la situación no eran tan grave como la imaginaba.

\- ok amor te espero...

Lori estaba tan nerviosa vistiéndose que se ponía la ropa al revés y tenia que volver a sacársela, ya vestida en la parte superior estaba por ponerse las bragas cuando escucha pasos tras ella. se voltea rápidamente y ve al anciano parado frente a la escalera.

Lori le dice casi susurrando.

\- ¡vete de aquí, maldición Literalmente estamos a punto de ser descubiertos!.

El anciano camina hacia ella lentamente tambaleando su pene robusto de un lado hacia el otro, lori no quiere pero se queda absorta mirando como se muevo hasta llegas hasta ella.

El anciano toma las bragas y el pantaloncillo de lori y los tira con fuerza hacia el sofá luego le dice al oído.

\- solo tienes que abrir un poco la puerta para que vea tu rostro, habla con tu novio mientras sacudes tu culo para mi. tranquila, me esconderé tras de ti para que no me vea.

Lori sin tener tiempo para negarse es empujada por el anciano hasta la puerta. Lori simplemente hizo lo que le pidió... puso la cadena a un costado de la puerta para evitar que bobby la abriera por completo, ella asomo su parte superior mientras tras ella el anciano se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

Bobby se acerca lo mas posible a lori para hablar.

\- amor... ¿por que no me dijiste que estabas enferma por teléfono? te hubiera llevado al doctor.

\- Lo siento amor... ocurrió tan repentino... de un segundo al otro mi estomago comenzó a molestarme y desde esto no se a detenido... quería llamarte decirte pero... definitivamente no quería arruinar nuestro aniversario... hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que somos novios. literalmente tenia que ir.

\- cielos bebé... no importa si es en un restauran de lujo o en tu casa, yo quiero pasar este día a tu lado amor.

\- oh... amor... Literalmente eres tan romántico...

Justo en ese momento el anciano sujeta con ambas manos el trasero de lori y comienza pasar sus manos por todos los lugares, lori deja salir un ruido de sorpresa.

\- ¿ocurre algo?

\- No! nada amor... realmente quisiera que pasaras pero... ¡el vomito! si... esta por todas partes, la casa apesta en serio. pero creo que ya me siento mejor para salir... solo deja bañarme y seguro estaré bien, por eso ¿por que no me esperas en el restaurante?

Lori trata de hablar con normalidad para que bobby se vaya y así poder deshacerse del anciano, pero el continuaba frotando el interior de su vagina y incluso metió un dedo en su culo.

Bobby le dijo entonces.

\- no puedo permitir que andes sola en ese estado, ve a ducharte te esperare en el auto.

\- ¡gracias amor!

Antes que siquiera pudieran darse un beso lori cierra la puerta de golpe. Acto seguido abre sus piernas y deja salir un enorme chorro que empapo al anciano, luego se derrumbo sobre sus piernas mientras ponía un rostro lascivo de placer.

El anciano ríe y le da un par de nalgadas.

\- hahaha lo hiciste! eres una mocosa astuta, y yo que quería que tu novio viera ese rostro tan perverso, estoy seguro que nunca en su vida podrá verlo.

\- ya... ya déjame ir a tomar un baño, bobby me esta esperando.

\- claro, pero esto ultimo me dejo muy excitado, ¿puedes hacerte cargo antes de irte? ah... pero ya no quedan mas condones. ¿no te importa verdad? después de todo esta noche vas a coger con el, no debería haber problemas si quedas embarazada. pero claro... tu eliges.

Lori se queda mirando el pene del anciano como comenzaba a brotar su liquido pre-seminal. ella pensaba.

\- (se que no debo... pero literalmente mi cuerpo esta ardiendo, este sucio pene es el único que puede calmarme... "sin condón" "embarazada" maldición... lo siento bobby, solo... solo por esta ves...)

Lori se puso de pie y camino hasta el sofá, se recostó en el y abrió ambas piernas, invitando al anciano.

\- solo termina rápido ¿quieres?

Mientras bobby escuchaba música dentro del auto sacaba de ves en cuando un pequeño cofre que contenía dentro un hermoso anillo. aquello era el fruto de varias horas de trabajo extra y varias noches en vela. pero valió la pena. todo para una propuesta formal de matrimonio.

Tal ves fue gracias a la música que el no escuchaba los gritos obscenos de lori.

Tal ves fue gracias a que se estaciono mirando hacia la calle que no vio cuando mr. grouse en un arrebato de lujuria abrió ambas cortinas dejando ver claramente como sostenía a lori entre sus brazos penetrándola fuertemente contra la ventana.

y solo Tal ves... fue gracias a su enorme amor por ella que su mente bloqueo justo el momento en que lori cerro la puerta... solo fueron unos segundos, pero aquello fue mas que suficiente para ver la ropa del anciano y la de su novia tiradas junto al sofá.

Tal ves el amor de verdad ciego, sordo y mudo ¿verdad?

Luego de esperar por casi dos horas, lori sale de casa vistiendo un hermoso vestido, ella se disculpa y se sube al auto. ambos se pierden en la distancia, lori con una sonrisa mira a su novio y le dice.

\- sabes que te amo mas que a nada ¿verdad? eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, realmente te amo...

Ambos se besar apasionadamente mientras lori cruza las piernas para evitar que el semen que escurre entre sus piernas manche el vestido.

fin del capitulo.

gracias por leer y a los que siguen esta obra :D de aqui en adelante se viviran los capitulos finales. creo que seran 4 o 5. cualquier cosa les informo :D


	15. Chapter 15

-unos minutos antes de que lori se fuera con bobby-

La rubia se encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha mientras mr. grouse ya vestido se encontraba abriendo las ventanas de las habitaciones para ventilar el olor que había quedado tras horas de sexo desenfrenado. El hizo caso a las palabras de lori.

\- mientras estoy en el baño quiero que recojas toda la ropa que te pasaste por el cuerpo y la dejes en la lavadora, ah también los vestidos que están en la cama de leni... no olvides recoger los condones y tirarlos a la basura.

Mr. grouse acato las ordenes ya que no podía correr riesgos que el se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido.

tomando una bolsa de plástico introdujo en ella una a una las prendas que estaban impregnadas con el olor de su semen. y a la ves metía dentro de la bolsa los condones llenos de su esperma que encontraba.

Justo cuando bajo al primer piso, escucho como lori salio del baño y se metió en su habitación para vestirse.

Mr. grouse estaba perdido, no encontraba el cuarto de lavado, pero de casualidad entra a la habitación matrimonial. Mira a su alrededor fotos de rita junto a su esposo, luego de curiosidad camina hasta la cómoda. Deja en el piso la bolsa y comienza a registrar el lugar.

El anciano no tarde en encontrar las bragas de rita, las cuales levanta y estira con ambas manos. eran gigantes... el anciano entonces tiene una idea.

Primero saca toda la ropa interior de rita y la mete dentro de la bolsa, luego toma los condones y vacía el esperma sobre toda la ropa al interior. Para finalizar le toma una foto con su celular.

Luego amarro la bolsa y la dejo bajo la cama, acto seguido se sentó al borde de la cama y con celular en mano le envió un mensaje a rita.

\- Loud... hace un par de horas vine a buscarte para pedirte un favor, pero como no estabas me tome la libertad de atenderme yo mismo. - adjunta imagen de la ropa interior- lo escondí bajo tu cama, una ves vuelvas quiero que me envíes fotos usando esta ropa machada con mi semen. eso es todo... ah y para mañana no hagas planes. te quiero un mi casa a primera hora. nos vemos loud-

Mr. grouse envía el mensaje para luego salir al living y sentarse en el sofá a recuperar el aliento. justo entonces baja lori con aquel hermoso vestido. el anciano la mira y le dice.

\- te ves bien... me gustaría hacértelo mientras usas ese vestido.

\- shh... literalmente no tienes remedio, lo pensare.

Lori antes de salir toma aire y cambia su rostro por una sonrisa. el anciano la despide.

Luego que se fueran, mr. grouse se va a su casa, esperando la respuesta de rita.

fin del cap


	16. Chapter 16

Rita narra.

(" Mientras estábamos de regreso a casa, mi celular comenzó a sonar, no quería responder por que mi esposo estaba manejando a mi lado, y las chicas como siempre haciendo un alboroto en la parte trasera del auto. Al menos lincoln y lucy estaban tranquilos mirando por la ventana. justo cuando estábamos a una cuadra de llegar a casa el auto comenzó a fallar, y humo salio del motor.

Mi esposo se estaciono a un costado de la calle y junto con lana revisaron el motor, aproveche el momento de ver el celular cuando siento un escalofrió recorrer mi espaldar al leer el nombre grouse sobre el mensaje. Me aleje lo mas posible para leer sin que nadie lo notara. Sentí un vació en el estomago al ver que junto con lo que escribe envía una imagen de una bolsa con ropa interior mía y de mis hijas llenas de su cosa blanca por todos lados.

-¿QUE MIERDA HIZO ESTE ANCIANO? ¿COMO ES QUE ENTRO A MI CASA?- me preguntaba una y otra ves, pero lo que me mortifico fue que al final escribe que quiere que me fotografía usando esa ropa... ¡mierda!, tengo que llegar a casa antes que mi esposo vea todo esto. Al parecer no había éxito en reparar el auto, solo quedaba empujarlo hasta la casa, en un acto desesperado tome a lily en mis brazos y le dije a los demás.

\- lily acaba de manchar el pañal... me adelantare... ¡cariño esto pasa por no llevar el auto con un profesional! niños... ayuden a su padre y como premio mañana no tendrán que limpiar la casa.

No les di tiempo para quejas, me fui caminando a toda velocidad mientras escuchaba como todos empujaban el auto. Al llegar deje a lily en su cuna y le deje un par de juguetes, acto seguido baje corriendo hasta llegar a mi habitación, me agache y metí la mano bajo la cama buscando la bolsa.

Una ves en mis manos camine con ella hasta donde se encontraba la lavadora, de esa forma ellos no verían extraño que me vieran con toda esta ropa. Pongo la bolsa sobre la lavadora y la abro, fue como si el fuerte olor me golpeara el rostro, podía sentir que aquel desagradable aroma inundaba mi nariz hasta llegar a mi cerebro. me hago a un lado para respirar, luego separo la ropa rápidamente. Metí en la lavadora vestidos y bragas de mis hijas, algunas pegajosas como el semen aun cayendo de ellas, y otras bragas duras como piedra. ya estando lista recibo una llamada. aquello seria mi ultima oportunidad

veo mi celular y era el anciano quien realizaba una vídeo llamada, no tenia tiempo para juegos... mi familia podría llegar en cualquier momento, así que conteste inmediatamente. Aquello sin duda fue el peor error posible ")

\- hola loud, te ves algo pálida... ¿acaso no te gusto el regalo que te deje?

\- ¿regalo? estas enfermo... ¡solo dime que quieres!

\- vamos loud... acaso no sientes lastima por todo ese semen desperdiciado, si hubieras estado en casa cuando de busque... ese esperma estaría flotando en tu estomago. bien... si quieres ir directo al grano, entonces desnúdate y ponte esa ropa. es una orden.

\- diablos... sera rápido ¿entiendes?

\- claro, como dije antes... mañana estaremos juntos todo el día. tu veras que escusas le das a tu marido.

Rita se desnuda mirando con furia hacia el anciano, luego deja el celular sobre una silla que estaba a un costado y camina desnuda hasta la lavadora mientras se pone sus bragas manchadas.

La sensación era asquerosa, igual el olor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, el anciano sonríe y le dice.

\- vamos... tienes un montón de ellos, ponlos dentro frotalos por todas partes.

Rita toma un par de bragas con el semen escurriendo y las introduce justo entre sus nalgas, luego pone un par mas por el frente presionando contra su vagina. Ella se acerca a la cámara y le dice.

\- listo... ahora no quedan mas. cumplí con lo que me pediste... ahora me voy.

\- ah espera... una ultima orden, esta sera mas fácil. quédate con todas esas bragas puestas hasta mañana. solo para asegurarme quiero que me envíes una foto cada 1 hora. bien nos vemos mañana loud...

La vídeo llamada finaliza y rita suspira de alivio, pero entonces escucha como sus hijas entran a la casa, ella se viste rápidamente y enciende la lavadora.

Ella sube y se encuentra con leni quien estaba algo molesta.

\- mamá... ¿viste donde quedaron mis vestidos? o sea... ¡estaban sobre mi cama pero ya no están!

\- ¿eh? si querida... las puse a lavar, cuando subí estaban tiradas en el suelo.

\- ¿acaso la ropa se mueve cuando no las estas mirando? ¿como en aquella película de juguetes?

\- no hija... puede que solo la hayas tirado y no lo recuerdes.

\- ¡esta bien! espera... ¿que es ese olor?

\- ¿olor? de que hablas querida...

\- no lo se... pero enserio apesta. mi cuarto huele igual... que asco, iré a ducharme!

Rita luego fue a su cuarto para rociar perfume al rededor de sus caderas, sin embargo la mezcla de olores resulto ser mas potente. así que decidió tomar un baño pero el anciano le pidió una foto. y se hacia tarde para preparar la cena. así que simplemente evito acercarse mucho a sus hijos y su esposo.

Al caer la noche rita se recostó junto a su esposo, ambos hablaron como siempre y se durmieron, justo antes de dormir rita se baja el pijama y le envía la ultima foto al anciano. el le responde.

\- muy bien... ¿que se siente estar con tu querida familia mientras mi esperma lucha por llegar a tu interior?

\- ASQUEROSO. ADIÓS.

Rita apaga el celular y se gira para dormir.

fin del cap


	17. Chapter 17

Rita se despierta en medio de la madrugada, ella somnolienta estira la mano hacia el la pantalla ve la notificación de una llamada perdida y un mensaje recibido.

Rita ve a un costado la hora que eran. efectivamente eran las cuatro y treinta de la mañana, dando un profundo bostezo desbloquea su celular. pero entonces sus ojos de abren de par en par al ver lo que estaba escrito.

-"Ya no puedo esperar mas... tienes que venir en este momento, si no respondes llamare a tu esposo"-

Aquellas palabras le quitaron el sueño y sin perder tiempo le responde, obviamente tratando de ocultar el brillo de la pantalla para que su esposo no despierte.

-¡DÉJATE DE BROMAS! ¿COMO QUIERES QUE EXPLIQUE UNA SALIDA A LAS 4:30 DE LA MAÑANA?-

-BIEN. ENTONCES IRÉ A VERTE, EN UN MINUTO ESTOY FRENTE A TU PUERTA-

-¿QUE? NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO. NI MUERTA TE QUIERO VER EN MI CASA. SOLO ESPERA... TE PROMETO QUE IRÉ ESTA TARDE.

Rita siente un vació en el pecho el cual comienza a expandirse a medida que pasa el tiempo, luego del ultimo mensaje el anciano no ha respondido. Rita asustada se levanta en medio de la oscuridad y camina lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir toma su bata y cierra la puerta muy despacio.

Una ves en el living se queda de pie tras el sofá, mientras pensaba.

-"¿que hago si en verdad viene? si comienza un escándalo y todos despiertan... estoy segura que este anciano lo contara todo, le enseñara las foto a mi esposo y Lori entonces recordara el infierno que vivió. Definitivamente no puede permitir que eso ocurra, este viejo de mierda no arruinara a mi familia"

Rita intenta darse ánimos para manejar la situación, pero toda esa confianza de desmorona al oír un par de golpes, los golpes provenían de la puerta.

El anciano golpeaba fuertemente, Rita actúa rápido y corre hacia la puerta la cual era visible gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba.

Durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo su corazón se acelero de sobremanera hasta el punto que lo podía escuchar retumbar en sus oídos. Ella abre la puerta y se topa cara a cara con Mr. grouse.

Antes que siquiera pudiera decir una palabra, se queda sorprendida al ver que el anciano estaba completamente desnudo, incluso había caminado descalzo desde su casa. Mr. Grouse se veía descontrolado... y su rostro estaba rojo incluso el sudor de su frente brillaba, El empujo con su mano a Rita y entro cerrando la puerta tras el.

Rita se encontraba petrificada, no podía creer que algo así estuviera ocurriendo. Ella se voltea y se queda mirando en dirección a la habitación y la escalera, deseando que ninguno de sus hijos o su esposo se levantara a ver de que se trataba el ruido.

Para buena suerte de Rita todos dormían feliz mente, a excepción de Lori la cual estaba en casa de bobby.

El anciano sin embargo no podía importarle menos si alguien lo escuchara o no, realmente no actuaba como de costumbre. El camina hasta el sofá y se recuesta estirando su cuerpo lo mas que puede. Incluso comienza a suspirar al encontrar refrescante lo helado que estaba el sofá.

Rita se acerca a el y con un rostro lleno de furia le sujeta del hombro para que este la viera y bajando la voz lo las que puede le dice.

\- ¿acaso te volviste loco? ¡vete ahora mismo de mi casa antes que alguien te vea!

\- n-no va a ser posible loud... en serio necesito que te hagas cargo de mi pene. ya no puedo resistir mas tiempo.

\- ¿de que mierda hablas? solo vete y espera a que vaya mas tarde.

\- no lo entiendes, escucha bien. yo... estaba cansado y para recuperar fuerzas tome una droga y ahora mi pene no deja de molestarme. incluso mi cuerpo arde como el infierno, solo hazme correr.

\- ¡Y una mierda! !solo hazte una paja en tu puta casa, no tenias por que venir aquí!

\- Niña lista... ¿que crees que e hecho toda la noche? NO PUEDO CORRERME, MIS MANOS NO SON SUFICIENTES. POR ESO TE NECESITO.

El anciano desesperada mente estira sus manos para sujetar a Rita de la cintura y traerla consigo al sofá, pero ella se aleja justo a tiempo.

\- ¡aléjate! ni muerta dejare que hagas algo así, menos si mi familia puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

\- maldita sea, se me esta acabando la paciencia loud. Si sigo así voy a morir, ¿acaso quieres que tu familia vea mi cadáver desnudo y erecto sobre el sofá? ah! ya veo...eso estaría bien para ti ¿verdad? pero no creas que todo termina con mi muerte, todo el material que reuní hasta ahora esta en mi casa, una ves muera la policía registrara el lugar y todo saldrá a la luz. incluso la televisión hablara de esto. ¡vamos! ¿acaso no quieres proteger a tu familia?

\- ¡cállate! dios... en serio eres el bastardo mas grande de la historia.

\- lo se niña, ¿ahora vas a ayudarme? ¿o tengo que subir y pedirle ayuda a alguna de tus hijas? la mocosa deportista debe ser muy apretada pero la loca de la guitarra tiene un buen trasero, me pregunto a cual usare.

Rita tiene que reprimir sus ganas de golpearlo en toda la cara, la situación no podía ser peor, si se niega el sin duda armara un alboroto, y mientras mas tiempo lo tenga en casa las probabilidades de que alguien lo vea aumentan cada segundo. Rita traga saliva y nerviosa le dice.

\- tu ganas, me haré cargo... ¡pero nada de sexo! ¿entiendes?

\- si, si lo que quieras, solo hazlo de una ves.

\- ¿aqui? ¿donde todos pueden vernos? ni loca.

\- bien... vamos aun lugar diferente. pero rápido.

Rita piensa en que lugar de la casa podría pasar desapercibida, pero en cada lugar que se le viene a la mente. se imagina que una de sus hijas o su esposo puede aparecer de sorpresa, entonces recuerda.

-"claro, en el sótano... nadie baja excepto lori quien se encarga de lavar la ropa, ademas si cierro la puerta nadie escuchara nada."

Rita le dice al anciano que la siga, ambos caminan lentamente en la oscuridad de la casa, grouse golpea con una que otra pared entonces rita deja que se apegue a ella. El anciano al tener a Rita frente a el comienza a darle golpes en el trasero con la punta de su pene. Rita a pesar de lo molesta que estaba tuvo que mantener silencio hasta llegar a la entrada del sótano.

Ella enciende la luz y le pide al viejo que la espera abajo. EL anciano obedece mientras bajaba Rita ahora podía ver claramente el cuerpo desnudo del anciano. Ella traga saliva al ver que bajo el trasero peludo del anciano sus testículos estaban hinchados hasta el punto que parecían dos pelotas de tenis.

Rita se da media vuelta y cierra la puerta tras ella, sabiendo que lo que estaba por ocurrir era un acto vil e imperdonable.

fin del cap

De ahora en adelante tardare en escribir, pero estimo que para el sábado estará el siguiente cap. y según planeo estamos a 6 capítulos del final. gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	18. Chapter 18

Mientras el anciano bajaba las escaleras pensaba si en ese lugar habían cámaras para transmitir lo que estaba por pasar, pero aquel pensamiento desapareció rápidamente al sentir un fuerte dolor en sus testículos. Ciertamente la droga que consumió duplico su capacidad de producir esperma y lo doto de gran resistencia pero, a cambio la sensibilidad de todo su pene bajo considerablemente y en consecuencia su desesperación lo llevo a esta situación.

Al llegar al final siente la humedad en sus pies, hecha un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y ve a su derecha una lavadora y secadora. "Aquel lugar esta bien" pensó mientras se sentaba sobre la lavadora, el expandió ambas piernas dejando sus bolas colgando en el aire mientras su pone comenzaba a ponerse cada ves mas grande.

Rita baja las escaleras lentamente mientras ve a la distancia como el anciano se acomoda sobre la pensó como tratar su erección en todo el tiempo que tardo en llagar hasta el anciano.

-"¿ahora como voy a hacer que se corra? mi mano no seria suficiente... entonces usare mi boca. haré que dispare lo mas rápido posible para que se vaya de una buena ves".

Rita se pone frente a mr. grouse, el anciano sacude su pene frenéticamente a la ves que le dice.

\- ¡vamos! ¡ya no lo soporto mas!

Verlo tan asustado y desesperado le agradaba, esto es tan solo un poco del dolor que se merece por ser tan vil, pero los gritos de agonía eran cada ves mal altos. así que actuó rápidamente.

Rita apoyo ambas manos sobre las piernas del anciano y bajo su cabeza hasta llegar a la punta del pene, ella entonces es golpeada por la fuerte esencia que emanaba. El olor era tan fuerte e intenso que no podía compararlo con nada, si quiera con su esposo luego de hacer ejercicio. Aquel olor se impregno en su nariz pero a pesar de todo siguió adelante.

Ella tímidamente comenzó a lamer el pene, luego de un minutos comenzó a lamer desde la punta hasta los testículos, Rita se centro en ellos por un buen rato ya que el anciano sacudía su pene cada ves que chupaba uno de sus huevos.

A pesar de todo el anciano seguía sin eyacular, rita decide chupar la punta del pene mientras dejaba caer su saliva hasta las pelotas, luego con su mano le hace una paja a gran velocidad.

El anciano sacudía sus caderas cada ves mas, pero entonces de manera espontanea, el sujeta con ambas manos la cabeza de Rita y la empuja con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo, rita da un grito el cual es ahogado por el pene del anciano llegando hasta su garganta.

Rita estaba asustada, no podía respirar y el anciano seguía presionando empujando cada ves mas adentro, cuando el anciano había metido su pene por completo deja salir todo su eyaculación dentro de su garganta.

El semen salio disparado muy fuerte dentro de la garganta, incluso salio expulsado por la nariz de rita. simplemente no paraba de salir.

EL anciano se relaja al eyacular y suelta a rita la cual cae al suelo mientras el semen cae por su boca y nariz, ella no tardo en sentir nauseas al sentir el apestoso y espeso semen atorado en su garganta, así que vomito todo justo a un lado de la secadora.

Rita se pone de pie mientras busca algo con lo que limpiarse la boca, pero el anciano le grita.

\- ¡Esto no termino loud! tienes que hacerme eyacular de nuevo.

Rita comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando... fue muy ingenua al pensar que solo un disparo era suficiente. incluso al ver su pene este se veía como si nada hubiera pasado... pero sus bolas se veían mas pequeñas.

Pero ya no se encontraba de ánimos para volver a meter esa cosa dentro de su boca. así que recordando el vídeo que el anciano le mostró decidió hacer lo mismo.

Rita camino hasta el anciano y se saco su bata, luego se quito la parte inferior de su pijama dejando le ver al anciano que aun tenia dentro toda la ropa interior que se guardo el día anterior, una a una las fue dejando en el suelo hasta quedar con su parte inferior al desnudo, ella se dio media vuelta y se acomodo frente al anciano poniendo su trasero al borde de la lavadora.

Luego con ambas manos separo sus nalgas dejando ver tanto su ano como su vagina, rita rápidamente empuja sus caderas hacia el anciano y deja caer ambas nalgas apretando con fuerza el pene desde la punta hasta la base.

Aquello éxito tanto al anciano que comenzó a tocar las caderas de rita, apretando fuertemente para sentir en su mano toda la carne de aquella mujer.

Rita sin embargo no estaba interesada en prolongar las cosas y comenzó a sacudir su trasero de arriba hacia abajo, apretando sus nalgas con todas sus fuerzas, ella pensaba.

\- "diablos... esta cosa es enorme... a mi esposo lo cubría por completo, pero la punta de su pene aun esta al descubierto, no importa como lo veas... cualquier hombre ya se hubiera corrido sobre todo estando tan sensible luego de eyacular hace un minuto. pero esta cosa... realmente me esta poniendo cachonda. tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes"-.

Rita comenzó a sacudir sus caderas de un lado al otro lo hizo tan rápido como pudo. Al cabo de unos minutos el anciano quien estaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared se acerca a rita y la abraza por sorpresa. De manera gentil comienza a tocar los pechos de rita. ella le dice.

\- ¡N-No es necesario que hagas esto! solo eyacula de una ves.

\- es mi forma de agradecerte loud... el dolor ya casi desaparece y ahora puedo concentrarme. quiero que te sientas bien.

El anciano hace movimientos circulares con sus manos, rosando los pezones erectos de rita, luego los sujeta de abajo y lo aprieta recorriendo todo el camino hasta la punta de los pezones. Hizo eso hasta que rita comenzó a respirar cada ves mas pesado. Ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que rita no podia mover sus caderas debido a la presión del anciano. Este le susurro al oído.

\- ahora déjame moverme a mi.

El anciano bajo de su entrepierna a rita, se bajo de la lavadora y dirige las manos de rita sobre la secadora, luego empuja su culo hacia arriba. Acto seguido introdujo su pene entre ambas nalgas luego dejo caer una hilo de saliva para lubricar y comenzó a frotar su pene mientras apretaba el culo con ambas manos.

Rita podía sentir como el pene se abre paso violentamente hasta llegar a su espalda, atravesando de un lado a otro. Ella sentía como las bolas del anciano golpeaban los labios de su vagina en cada empujón, empujones que iban aumentando hasta el punto que se podía escuchar claramente el choque de ambos cuerpos.

El anciano siguió de esa forma hasta que eyaculo todo lo que tenia sobre la espalda de rita, el semen voló ton tal potencia que rita vio pasa unas gotas de semen pasar por sobre su cabeza chocando contra la pared que tenia en frente. Ella sentía como el semen caliente de su espalda comenzaba a caer por los costados de su cadera.

Mr. grouse se separa de Rita y se queda mirando aquel enorme trasero. ella daba por hecho que ya todo había terminado... pero nuevamente. subestimo al anciano.

Ella estaba por levantarse cuando siente algo pesado en su trasero y algo húmedo recorrer entre sus nalgas, ella se gira confusa y ve al anciano de rodillas en el suelo y con la cara hundida entre sus nalgas.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? ya te corriste... ahora tienes que irte. por favor... ya vete.

\- *lamiendo* no es justo que solo sea yo quien me corra, desde aquí puedo saborear los jugos que comienzan a salir de tu vagina.

El anciano mete su lengua dentro de ella y comienza a sacudirla de un lado al otro, Rita poco a poco comienza a perder la fuerza de sus piernas y su cabeza se llena de un hormigo.

\- que diablos... ¿como es posible que sea tan bueno en esto? mi interior esta palpitando como loco, a este paso... me voy a correr pronto.

Rita intenta escapar de aquella posición pero el anciano la gira y la sienta sobre la secadora y rápidamente separa las piernas y comienza a chupar el clítoris y los labios vaginales mientras introduce sus dedos los cuales presiona fuertemente.

El anciano se levanta y se queda mirando a los ojos a rita mientras movía su manos sin compasión. el sonido perverso provocado por los fluidos que salpicaban se hacían cada ves mas fuertes, rita sentía todo que algo grande estaba por venir... asustada sujeta la cabeza del anciano. aquella fue la señal para dar el golpe final.

Rita levanto sus caderas tanto como le fue posible y dejo salir un gran chorro de sus fluidos salir disparados en el aire. siguieron cayendo hasta que rita relajo sus piernas y se dejo caer sobre la lavadora.

Mientras aun sujetaba la cabeza del anciano, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cerebro. aquello se sintió tan bien que literalmente podía sentir que su cuerpo flotaba.

El anciano saca su mano y le dice al oído.

\- ¿ves? te dije que lo disfrutarías.

Ambos se separan, el anciano se pone de pie y estira su cuerpo luego se da unos golpes en el trasero para sacudir el polvo que tenia. Rita aun mareada se sienta sobre la lavadora y mira hacia el suelo. Por un lado estaba el vomito mezclado con semen... y por el otro un charco de su corrida. lo único que pensó fue...

\- (primero limpiare este lugar antes de preparar el desayuno...)

Rita se pone de pie y camina hasta la bata que tenia en el piso. luego de ponérsela le dice al anciano.

\- ya terminamos... ¿ahora te puedes ir? estoy toda pegajosa y quiero tomar un baño.

\- claro,claro. realmente me salvaste loud, y esto merece un premio.

\- si es lo que estoy pensando... ¡no gracias!

\- escucha, si mal no recuerdo aun te quedaban 5 ordenes que realizar ¿verdad? ahora por ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba, solo te quedara una orden. ¿no es genial?

\- ¿ah si? ¿y esa orden cual seria?- dice con un rostro incrédulo-

\- solo te voy a pedir que me lleves un poco de lasaña. nada mas.

Rita al escuchar eso no puede evitar creer que se trata de una broma. y algo molesta le dice.

\- ¿realmente crees que soy estúpida? de seguro vas a atacarme a penas entre a tu casa.

\- tu eres libre de creer o no. pero esa es mi única orden, claro a menos que no quieras aceptar mi generosidad. y así cumplir con las ordenes restantes... pero créeme que deberías aceptar mi regalo.

\- solo... solo por curiosidad. ¿cuales son las otras 5 ordenes que quedaban?

\- " tienes que divorciarte de tu esposo", "abandona a tu familia y conviértete en mi mujer", "dile a tu esposo que no sirve como hombre y enséñale una foto de mi pene para comparar" y por ultimo... "voy embarazarte con mi semen" creo que llevarme una simple lasaña es mas fácil ¿no crees?

Rita escucha atentamente y no puede evitar que un nudo se le forme en la garganta. ella entonces le dice.

\- yo... te la llevare luego de el almuerzo.

\- bien. creo que iré a dormir un poco hasta el medio día. ¿por que mejor no te vas a dormir y te duchas después? bueno... ahora es momento de irme. ¿donde quedaba la salida?

Ambos suben las escaleras y llegan hasta el pasillo, rita se percata que aun el sol no salia. aquello relajo su corazón ya que su familia a un duerme tranquilamente.

Antes de seguir adelante el anciano mira a rita y le dice al oído.

\- no es justo que yo sea el único desnudo. quítate la bata.

Rita estaba molesta por la situación pero si de esa manera se quedaba callado y se iba entonces no tenia otra opción, ella se quita la bata y la sostiene en su mano. de esa manera ambos caminaban desnudos en la oscuridad.

Ambos caminan hasta llegar al living, justo en ese lugar se veía perfectamente. rita se cubre sus partes al caminar. mientras pensaba

.

-(dios... estoy caminando desnuda junto a este anciano en mi propio living... esto esta mal pero... ¿por que? ¿por que mi cuerpo se pone caliente con esto?)-

Ambos se detienen frente a la puerta, el anciano voltea y se quedan frente a frente. rita suspira como si aquello ya no le sorprendía.

\- se te volvió a parar...

\- es obvio, no creas que no vi como frotabas tu entrepierna para ocultar lo mojada que estabas.

\- no es verdad...

\- claro claro, solo una cosa antes de irme.

El acerca su pene erecto y lo presiona contra el abdomen de rita, llegando la punta por sobre el ombligo y Ambos bajan la mirada. el entonces dice.

\- Esto es todo lo que tendrías dentro, estoy seguro que ni tu esposo ni ningún hombre que hayas conocido o conocerás llegara hasta este lugar... tienes mi palabra que no intentare nada. pero te aseguro que si tu quieres esto. tendrás horas y horas de orgasmos mas fuertes de los que tuviste hace un momento. piensa en ello cuando vayas a dormir.

El anciano con una sonrisa abre la puerta y se aleja caminando.

rita vuelve a su cuarto y se recuesta a un lado de su esposo, ve la hora en su celular. aun tenia un par de horas para dormir... ella cerro los ojos y dejo que el cansancio y las preocupaciones se fueran.

claro... olvidando que se acostó totalmente desnuda junto a su marido.

fin del cap


	19. Chapter 19

*caminando*

-Papá, este día fue genial! las demás deberían de acompañarnos la próxima ves.

\- no lo se... últimamente tus hermanas y tu madre están actuando algo extraño.

\- ¿tu también lo crees papá? estas semanas han estado saliendo muy seguido.

\- bueno solo se es joven una ves. pero no importa campeón, gracias a esos boletos que le dan a tu madre en el trabajo pudimos disfrutar todo el día.

\- ¡si! espero que mamá también venga con nosotros para la próxima .

*se acercan a la casa y abren la puerta*

\- cariño ya volvim- ¿EEH?- *se queda de pie frente a la puerta*

-¿papá? ¿que ocurre? *mira por un costado de su padre*

\- ¿!CARIÑO!?

\- ¿!MAMÁ!?

Ambos se quedan en shock al ver que sobre el sofá se encontraba rita montada sobre mr. grouse quien movía sus caderas desenfrenada mente, rita se voltea y ve a su esposo e hijo. con una voz erótica dice.

\- nooo ¿ya volvieron? ¿tan tarde es? *ha..ha..* dios... lo hicimos todo el día de nuevo.

Mr. grouse con su mano saluda al y a lincoln.

\- supongo que perdiste la apuesta rita, no lograste hacerme acabar 8 veces, pero en cambio tu vagina esta apretando como loca. ¿te vas a correr mientras tu familia te mira? vamos córrete puta de mierda.

\- nooo... ¡me corro! ¡mi esposo y mi hijo me van a ver mientras me corro! *su corrida sale disparada a chorros manchando toda la alfombra*

El y lincoln no se pueden mover, si quiera hablar.

Rita entonces se pone de pie y abre ambas piernas dejando caer todo el semen que tenia en su interior, su mente estaba nublada pero aun así estaba consciente de las palabras que diría a continuación.

\- cariño, mira como cae... este espeso y oloroso esperma, el me ha llenado muchas veces con esta cosa. incluso en frente de tus narizotas. pero te juro amor que hoy quería ponerle fin a esto y le aposte que si podía hacerlo correr 8 veces seguidas antes que regresaran el se alejaría de mi,pero como puedes ver esta apenas en la cuarta carga. yo perdí amor... no pude ganar contra su enorme verga.

El intenta correr ha darle un golpe al anciano pero sus piernas se ponen cada ves mas pesadas hasta detenerse por completo. el anciano dice.

\- es inútil... ahora solo puedes hablar. sera una buena despedida.

Rita va hacia donde el anciano y lo abraza amorosamente mientras con su mano comienza a jugar con su pene. Ella continua hablando con su esposo.

\- cariño... quiero que sepas que aun te amo, pero no me queda mas opción.

Rita apunta hacia su derecha, en ese lugar había una gran maleta. el con la mirada perdida le pregunta.

\- ¿te-te vas a ir?

Rita con una sonrisa le responde.

\- no amor... esa es tu maleta. desde hoy esta ya no es tu casa, quiero que te vayas.

\- El molesto se sobre salta a aquello que paralizaba su cuerpo y dando unos feroces golpes contra el piso le grita.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡SI-SI QUIERES ANDAR COMO PUTA ENTONCES VETE CON ESE ANCIANO! PERO NO ME ALEJARAS DE MIS HIJAS!

Rita con una mirada seria le dice.

\- si quieres puedes escuchar lo que tus hijas piensan al respecto.

\- ¿EH? *su rostro muestra una desesperación total*

Ambos se quedan en silencio mientras se escuchan unos gemidos que provenían del segundo piso. se podían escuchar algunas palabras decir claramente.

-¡Apresúrate papi! ¡ya no puedo esperar mas!

El confundido mira a rita la cual le responde.

\- Esos son los gritos desesperados de tus hijas, desde la mañana que se han estado masturbando con consoladores. esperando pacientemente que el pene de mr. grouse vaya a hacerle una visita a su cuarto. desde las menores hasta la mayor ya lo empezaron a llamar "papi" ¿ahora lo entiendes? a ninguna de ellas les importan realmente.

El cae al suelo con la mirada perdida, aquello lo dejo fuera de combate. Rita entonces camino hasta donde estaba lincoln.

\- oh... hijo, veo que esto fue muy fuerte para ti.

Lincoln mantenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo de su madre mientras el semen comenzaba a gotear sobre su pantalón, aquello fue su primera eyaculacion viendo el cuerpo de alguien de su familia. Lincoln había perdido la razón de alguna forma, el solo pensaba en el cuerpo de su madre.

El anciano comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras le dice a rita.

\- ¡creo que tu hijo quiere follarte! ¡ha haha! vamos déjale usar tu coño, no me enojare si lo haces.

Lincoln agitado por la lujuria se saca el pantalón y con el pene erecto comienza a caminar hacia su madre. pero entonces rita se acerca a el y le da una fuerte cachetada que lo arrojo al piso. rita entonces lo miro fijamente y le dijo.

\- ¡No estoy interesada en tu pequeña salchicha!, dios... supongo que lo sacaste de tu padre, como sea... si quieres hazte las pajas que quieras viéndome, ve como tu madre se corre con esta gran verga, cielos... siento pena por aquella chica ronnie anne, tener que estar al lado de tal patética cosa, espera... ahora que lo pienso... ¡anciano! fuiste con lori a visitar a los casa grande ¿verdad?.

\- hahaha, me atrapaste, recuerdo que ese día me corrí dentro de las santiago y las casas grande hasta hinchar sus estómagos, oye, deberíamos invitarlas a vivir aquí ahora que estos dos ya no estarán ¿que dices rita?.

\- has lo que quieras, no me importa con quien folles mientras tengas esa verga dura para mi. oh cierto me desvié del tema... lincoln... recuerda bien este momento, ya que sera la ultima ves que veas a mamá.

Ella se dio media vuelta mientras lincoln se masturbaba mirando el trasero de su madre. Ella empujo al anciano sobre el sofá y puso el pene dentro de ella. mr. grouse le dice con algo de lastima.

\- cielos loud... me da un poco de pena ver al mocoso así, al menos chupa su pene o algo.

\- ya dije que no. *ahh ah* lo único que quiero tener es tu maldito pene. ni mi esposo pene corto ni mi hijo pajero me importan,*oh si.. si* al diablo con ellos. solo sigue perforando mi interior hasta que vacíes tus pelotas de toro.

\- ¿así que vas a cambiar a tu hijo por otro?

\- ¡claro! no quiero uno patético y pajero como este de aquí. ¡quiero un hijo maravilloso con tu esperma!

\- ¡entonces toma! ¡vamos! ¡asegúrate de rociar a ambos con tu corrida, desea les un buen viaje!

\- ¡me corro! ¡no puedo evitarlo! incluso mi orina esta saliendo!

\- hahaha rociaste a ambos con tu orina, pero creo que eso les gusto, mira como el semen sale volando del pene de tu hijo y del pantalón de tu esposo.

-ah... ah.. ¿aun siguen aquí? olvídate de ellos y subamos, Lori ha sido la que mas a esperado y tengo que castigarle por usar tu pene mientras yo estaba en casa, muriéndome del aburrimiento con estos dos.

Ambos se giran y caminan subiendo las escaleras mientras se escuchan los gritos de las demás.

"ya viene" "papi ya viene"

Rita se levanta dando un grito, su corazón late tan fuerte que pensaba que se iba a salir de su cuerpo, ella nota como el sudor comenzaba a caer por su rostro, luego de un par de segundos logra asimilar que todo había sido un sueño...

Ella ve por la ventana que el sol ya había salido, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que durmió dos horas mas de lo habitual, pero su esposo aun estaba a su lado dormido. si no fuera por rita quien siempre lo despierta, el dormiría hasta el medio día.

Rita se toma la cabeza mientras recordaba aquel horrible sueño. "que diablos fue eso" pensaba una y otra ves, ella entonces escucha el ruido de las escaleras, sus hijas ya estaban de pie.

Rita tarda un poco en notar que estaba desnuda, ella entonces recuerda lo que paso la noche anterior y las palabras del anciano.

Rita suspira y hace aun lado las sabanas para ponerse de pie cuando entonces nota como su entrepierna estaba muy húmeda, tanto que mancho el colchón.

"aquello fue solo un sueño... solo un sueño"

Fin del cap


	20. Chapter 20

Rita estaba en la ducha lavando su cuerpo sudado y pegajoso, mientras las chicas comenzaban a despertar una a una.

Sin notarlo, se centraba en dejar bien limpio su trasero en caso de que el anciano lo manoseara o enterrara su cara en el. cuando rita se hizo consiente de ese pensamiento murmuro molesta.

\- ¿en que diablos estoy pensando?

Detuvo el agua y se seco con la toalla, luego se puso su ropa habitual y salio del baño.

Luego de saludar a sus hijas bajo al primer piso donde su esposo se estaba vistiendo. Al verlo siente una presión en el pecho acompañado de una gran sensación de culpa.

Sin perder el tiempo le dice a su esposo que estire la cama mientras ella pone a lavar la ropa sucia. tomando un canasto con ropa baja hasta el sótano donde estaba el cuarto de lavado. Al bajar las escaleras puede sentir en su nariz el terrible olor que había en el lugar.

Rita respira hondo y tomando un par de implemento de aseo limpia el piso frente a la lavadora, limpiando el vomito que había dejado horas atrás.

Mientras en el segundo piso las chicas hacían fila para entrar al baño, leni le enseñaba a las demás el instagram de lori en la cual publico una foto de su mano enseñando el anillo de compromiso. Aquello solo levanto gritos entre sus hermanas.

A las pocas horas después Lori llego a casa, a penas entro todas sus hermanas se abalanzaron sobre ella hablando al mismo tiempo. Lori les enseña el anillo y todas gritan nuevamente, El y rita miraban con orgullo a su hija quien en un parpadeo ya se había vuelto una mujer. Lori le comenta a sus padres de la propuesta de matrimonio que recibió de bobby, como era de esperar ninguno se opuso, si no mas bien apoyaron a su hija.

Rita comenzó a preparar el almuerzo estando pendiente del reloj, Todo seguio como siempre a excepción de la conversación ya que todos querían saber los planes a futuro de lori, mudarse con bobby... terminar la universidad... etc.

Luego de la conversación leni saco una revista de vestidos de novia, todas subieron corriendo junto a lori. Lincoln sin embargo tenia una difícil misión... se dio cuenta cuando clyde lo fue a buscar para salir a jugar. ambos salieron y el peli blanco dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda le dijo.

\- clyde... mi buen amigo clyde... hay algo de lori que debes saber.

Aquello fue lo ultimo que dijo antes que en la casa loud se escuchara un gran grito - NOOOOOOOOO- que provenía de la calle.

En casa solo quedaron el y rita, una lavando los platos y el otro viendo televisión. Rita ve la hora nuevamente. "ya es hora" dijo nerviosa.

Tomando un poco de lasagña rita le dice a su esposo.

\- amor, iré a dejarle un poco de comida a mr. grouse. ya sabes que no ha salido de casa últimamente por... por que se lastimo la espalda. ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

Rita dice aquello sabiendo que su esposo dirá que no, ya que estaba viendo su programa de cocina favorito le había hablado toda la semana sobre el nuevo capitulo era obvio que no se lo perdería. El sr. lynn le dice.

\- eh? oh... disculpa cariño pero el programa acaba de empezar, dale saludos de mi parte.

Rita suspira y tomando la lasagña sale de casa. mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del anciano un millón de cosas pasaban por su mente, mas en especifico las cosas que el anciano estaba preparando.

\- "estoy segura que algo trama... seguramente cuando abra la puerta este desnudo agitando su grotesca cosa frente a mi, tal ves use de nuevo esa droga y esta ves termine follandome sin darme cuenta. ¿se frotara con mi culo o esta ves ira hasta el final? como... como se sentirá esa verga en mi interior... !NO¡ SOLO ENTREGO ESTO Y ME VOY".

Rita sin darse cuenta ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta, tragando saliva y estando muy alerta. golpea la puerta.

podía escuchar los pasos acercándose hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, rita preparada desvía la mirada hacia el techo y estirando la lasagna le dice.

\- ¡aquí tienes! ahora cierra antes que te vean... así.

\- ¿verme así?

\- si... acaso no tienes... - rita baja la mirada hasta la entrepierna del anciano, para su sorpresa este vestía su ropa habitual.- espera... ¿estas vestido?.

\- pues claro, gracias por la comida.

El anciano recibe la lasagña y se dispone a cerrar la puerta, rita lo ve algo confusa. sin pensarlo sostiene la puerta antes de cerrarla.

\- ¿e-eso es todo? ¿ya termino?

\- ¿eh? ya me trajiste lo que quería. ahora puedes irte. pero si quieres puedes esperar a que termine de comer para llevarte tu plato.

El anciano se da media vuelta dejando a Rita en la puerta,Ella nerviosa mira tras de si para ver si no había nadie... acto seguido entra y cierra la puerta.

Rita se queda de pie frente a la puerta, no podía entender que diablos estaba haciendo... era como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia. Ella camino por el living mirando a su alrededor.

La casa ya no tenia ese olor obsceno a semen impregnado en el aire, todo estaba limpio. Rita camina hasta la cocina donde ve al anciano calentando la lasagña en el microondas mientras esperaba sentado en la mesa.

rita lo observa tan tranquilo, se veía como un viejo inofensivo, aquello comenzaba lentamente a molestar a rita, quien solo recordaba como esa misma noche empujaba su verga violentamente hasta el fondo de su garganta. no pudo aguantar y le dijo.

\- ¿esperas que me crea esta farsa? ¿que es lo que estas tramando?

\- pues comer, ¿acaso no lo ves?

\- ¡y una mierda! lo dice el anciano que drogo y violo a mi hija... el degenerado que entro a mi casa y froto su asqueroso pene con la ropa interior de mis hijas, el mismo viejo que los mancho de semen y me obligo a llevar esa ropa puesta todo el dia. maldita sea... solo dime que diablos quieres que haga de una ves por todas y luego déjanos en paz.

Rita se acerco golpeando la mesa fuertemente, incluso su cabello se despeino por la fuerza del golpe, el anciano la miraba y entonces le dice.

\- loud... por mas que quisiera hacerte gritar del placer, ya no puedo.

\- ¿EH? ¿ESTE ES OTRO DE TUS JUEGOS?

\- no, escucha... luego que desperté esta mañana mi verga... ya no se levanta. creo que gaste toda mi energía viril. bueno... no puedo escapar al paso de los años.

Justo el microondas suena, el anciano se pone de pie y va a buscar la comida pasando a un lado de rita. Ella se queda helada... no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. luego de unos segundo ella comenzó a reír.

\- ha... haha... ¡hahahaha! entonces eso pasaba, supongo que debe ser difícil para un anciano orgulloso como tu saber que su pene ya es un inútil pedazo de carne.

\- ciertamente. pero ya no hay nada que hacer... al decir verdad ahora me siento en paz, pero que extraño verte así loud.

\- ¿extraño?

\- si... a pesar de tu risa, tu rostro se ve algo mal. ¿acaso estas decepcionada?

\- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ¿POR QUE IBA A ESTAR DECEPCIONADA? estoy contenta de que tu asquerosa verga este muerta, así ya no lastimaras a nadie mas.

\- con que es eso... y yo que pensaba que estabas triste al no saber como se sentía mi verga dentro de ti. después de todo... esta verga hizo gritar del placer a muchas mujeres, incluso a tu propia hija. realmente venias esperando probar mi verga ¿verdad?.

\- n-no... yo simplemente vine... por que me lo ordenaste.

\- ya veo, pues no pierdo nada con intentarlo. pero esta ya no es una orden... eres libre de irte en el momento que quieras.

El anciano se da media vuelta y se baja los pantalones mostrando le a rita como su pene colgaba hasta sus rodillas.

\- si me ayudas a ponerme duro de nuevo, te daré lo que pidas.

fin del cap


	21. Chapter 21

Mr. grouse se baja los pantalones dejando a la vista su verga colgando entre sus piernas.

\- Esto no es una orden, pero si me ayudas a ponerme duro de nuevo puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

\- lo que quiera... ¿eso incluye que desaparezcas de esta ciudad si te lo pido?

\- claro, venderé esta casa y me iré lejos de aquí.

\- Bien... solo tengo que ponerte duro. nada de trucos ¿escuchaste?

\- no hay trucos loud, ven hagamos esto en mi habitación.

\- no cuento con mucho tiempo, así que hagamos esto en el sofá.

\- claro, como desees.

Rita espera a que el anciano pase primero, luego lo sigue hasta el sofá donde se queda de pie mientras mr. grouse se sienta. El termina de quitarse sus pantalones quedando con la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnudo.

grouse abre ambas piernas dejando caer su pene el cual choco contra la parte inferior del sofá. acto seguido le dice.

\- puedes hacer lo que gustes para ponerme duro.

\- e-esta bien...

Rita pensaba que la forma mas rápida era darle una mamada, pero de solo recordar como casi se ahoga con el semen del anciano descarto esa idea. De todas formar rita creia que el anciano solo estaba mintiendo... era imposible de un momento a otro se volviera impotente, mas al recordar que se puso duro por solo tocarle el culo.

Rita sin un plan en concreto, decidió optar por el camino mas facil. ella se dio media vuelta y cerro los ojos.

De manera sensual comenzó a mover su culo de un lado al otro mientras se iba bajando los pantalones lentamente, cuando sus pantalones cayeron hizo exactamente lo mismo con sus bragas. Luego de dejar la ropa interior a un lado rita se abrio de piernas y comenzó a hacer sentadillas como las que habitualmente hace los fines de semana para ejercitar.

Todo esto aun con los ojos cerrados imaginando que estaba sola en el living. rita pensaba.

\- (esto debería ser mas que suficiente... todos los hombres que conocí incluyendo mi esposo no podían evitar ponerse duros cuando muevo mi trasero así... es vergonzoso pero no me queda de otra).

Luego de unos minutos haciendo eso se detuvo por el cansancio, acto seguido se volteo a mirar a grouse. En efecto el anciano tenia la mirada fija en el culo de rita, pero su pene estaba igual que al principio. Rita incrédula le dice.

\- ¿EH? ¿no funciono?

\- no por desgracia, de otra forma ya estaría sobre ti. bueno... ¿vas a intentar algo mas?

Rita ve el reloj en la pared, el programa de cocina de su esposo aun no termina pero no puede darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo.

Con el rostro serio, rita se quita sus calcetas y las junta con sus bragas. acto seguido se las arroja al anciano en la cara mientras se acerca rápidamente, sin misericordia se sienta sobre grouse y comienza a aplastar su verga, moviendo la de un lado hacia el otro.

El anciano tenia en su nariz el aroma de rita mientras ella sacudía fuertemente sus caderas, luego se detuvo y con su mano acomodo el pene del anciano entre ambas nalgas y comenzó a apretarlas.

Unos minutos después.

Rita se encontraba arrodillada frente al pene del anciano mientras chupaba fuertemente su pene, con sus manos aprieta las bolas tirándolas de ves en cuando. Rita se detiene al notar el cansancio de su mandíbula, pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos el pene del anciano seguía flácido.

Ella molesta le da un golpe al sofá y le dice al anciano.

\- ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¿NADA? A PESAR QUE LAMÍ TU ASQUEROSO TRASERO Y ESTIMULE TU PRÓSTATA... ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!, MALDICIÓN.

\- eso se sintió de maravilla, me alegra ser el primero loud... es una lastima que tu esposo no sepa lo que se siente.

\- mierda... ya no queda tiempo, tengo que irme.

\- claro, nada mal loud, aquí tienes tus bragas.

De manera repentina se escucha que llaman a la puerta.

Rita nerviosa se viste rápidamente olvidando ponerse sus bragas y calcetas, a la ves que el anciano esconde la ropa interior de rita bajo el sofá, luego se puso el pantalón.

Rita no sabia que hacer exactamente, estaba despeinada y su aliento apestaba. el anciano le dice.

\- sube al baño, yo lo distraeré. cuando vuelvas solo sígueme la corriente.

Rita confía en el y sube las escaleras rápidamente y al llegar se encierra en el baño, el anciano se dirige a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡hola! mr. grouse me preguntaba si mi esposa aun estaba por aquí, escuche que estaba mal de la espalda.

\- oh loud, si... ven entra, no puedo estar mucho tiempo de pie.

Mr. grouse lentamente camina hasta el sofá, el entra tras el.

\- disculpa loud... tu esposa, ella me salvo la vida.

\- ¿que? ¿mi esposa?

\- si... veras, esta mañana me cai al levantarme de la cama. si no fuera por tu esposa que vino en el momento oportuno me hubiera muerto tirado en el piso. incluso luego de ayudarme, esta arriba ordenando mi habitación. tienes una buena mujer loud. una gran persona.

\- cielos... lamento que esto pasara señor grouse, ¿ahora se encuentra bien? ¿no quiere que lo llevemos al hospital?.

\- no... los doctores solo me mandaran de vuelta, a esta edad no pierden su tiempo en ancianos moribundos. pero... si hay algo que puede hacer por mi.

\- claro, solo dígame.

\- bueno... en el mueble de enfrente tengo unos inciensos, ¿puedes poner uno en la cocina?

\- eh... claro, enseguida voy.

\- gracias loud, ah! y por favor puedes revisar el microondas, creo que se descompuso con el golpe de la otra ves.

\- bueno...

Luego de unos minutos

Rita baja las escaleras como nueva, bien arreglada y limpia. Al llegar al primer piso se encuentra al anciano solo en el sofá.

\- b-bueno jeje ya todo esta bien... ¿me pareció escuchar la voz de mi esposo por aquí?

\- oh! cariño! estoy aquí en la cocina, el microondas se estropeo y intento arreglarlo.

\- y-ya veo...

Desde donde se encontraban rita y grouse podían ver la nuca del , quien estaba desarmando el microondas. Rita le estiraba la mano al anciano para que le devolviera sus bragas mientras su esposo no miraba. Pero para su sorpresa el anciano se puso de pie y se comenzó a desnudar.

Rita al verlo da un pequeño grito.

\- ¿todo bien amor? el me contó como lo ayudaste, sabes pudiste ir a buscarme para ayudar también.

\- ¿eh? si... lo ayude, claro. bueno... no lo vi tan mal y se recupero por completo.- ella le murmura al anciano- "¿que mierda estas haciendo?".

\- tranquila, solo hazme caso.

El anciano se desnuda por completo y con las bragas en la mano comienza a frotarlas por su pene.

Rita observa aquello con el corazón a punto de estallar, su esposo estaba literalmente frente a ellos. El anciano entonces va donde rita y la abraza fuertemente. y le susurra al oído.

\- quítate la ropa también.

Ante aquella situación solo podía seguir le el juego y rogar a dios que su esposo no voltee.

En cuestión de segundos ambos se encontraban desnudos en medio del living, mientras el sr. lynn estaba en la cocina dando les la espalda. El anciano lentamente se recuesta en el piso y le pide a rita que se siente en su cara.

Rita obedece a pesar que su esposo estaba a un metro de distancia, ella no podía apartar la mirada de su marido hasta que el anciano comenzó a lamer su vagina.

Luego de unos minutos rita sacudía su culo por la cara del anciano, incluso dejaba salir pequeños gemidos. ella notaba como la verga del anciano comenzaba a reaccionar. de pronto de llena de alegría y se deja caer sobre el anciano para poder alcanzar la verga con su boca.

Ambos se lamen mutuamente, mientras el estaba en silencio.

Rita estaba cerca de venirse así que se levanta y deja salir su chorro sobre el cuerpo del anciano, manchando todo el lugar mientras grita fuertemente. "¡lo hice, me vengo me vengo!". ella pensaba.

\- (s-se acabo... estoy segura que el lo escucho. pero no entiendo, a pesar que estoy aterrada me siento feliz. por fin pude hacer que se pusiera duro de nuevo. ahora... mi matrimonio se fue al demonio...)

rita mira a su esposo con una mezcla de miedo y excitación, pero el no se mueve ni un poco. El anciano se pone de pie y le dice.

\- ese fue un gran chorro, realmente eres una puta de primera para correrte frente a tu esposo dormido.

\- ¿e-esta dormido?

\- bueno, mas bien como tu la ultima ves. si quieres podemos ir a verlo.

El anciano camina hasta el y le de una orden, este como un zombie se pone de pie.

\- ¿ves? ahora no hay de que preocuparse, gracias a ambos logre recuperar mi energía, ¿que tal si nos acompaña? ¿no te parece excitante hacerlo frente a tu esposo mientras te mira? claro... no te estoy dando una orden, es tu decisión.

Rita ya no pensaba con claridad, solo quería tener mas orgasmos y que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por el placer. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerca a su esposo.

\- lo siento cariño... ya no puedo esperar mas para tener esta verga. lo siento.

Para sellar aquel acuerdo inmoral rita y el anciano se besan frente al , agitando sus lenguas de manera desesperada.

fin del cap

A dos capítulos del final, graicas a los que votan y siguen esta historia, nos vemos :D


	22. Chapter 22

El sr. lynn se encontraba atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, no podía pensar ni mover su cuerpo libremente... si mente olvidaba rápidamente lo que ocurría pero algunas cosas las retenía por mas tiempo. la imagen de el anciano y su esposa... ambos desnudos y besándose frente a el quedo grabado en su corazón.

Rita se sorprendió tanto que se congelo unos momentos al ver como lagrimas comenzaban a caer de la mirada perdida de su esposo.

\- grouse... el esta llorando... ¿estas seguro que no sabe lo que esta pasando?

\- pues claro, simplemente son reacciones emocionales del momento. cuando el efecto termine no recordara nada. pero no creas que esta sufriendo, mira su entre pierna.

Rita baja la mirada y ve como un bulto sobresalía de la entrepierna de su esposo. Aquello tranquilizo a rita quien con una sonrisa le dice al anciano.

\- vaya... nunca vi que se pusiera tan duro en todos estos años.

\- hahaha, supongo que tu esposo le gusta lo que ve, vamos a mi habitación así podrá ver cosas mejores.

El anciano toma de la cintura a rita y ambos caminan hasta las escaleras, el los sigue de cerca.

Al llegar a la habitación el anciano cierra las cortinas y enciende la luz. mientras rita se sienta en la cama. El se quedo de pie frente a la entrada.

Mr. grouse con una sonrisa camina hasta el sr. lynn y se pone a su lado, ambos caminan hasta estar frente a rita. esta le pregunta.

\- ¿que piensas hacer?

\- vamos a tener una competencia entre hombres, el primero que se corra pierde.

\- cielos... te comportas como un niño. bien... como quieras, lo siento cariño pero no recordaras nada de esto.

Rita primero le quita el pantalón a su esposo, dejando el pene a plena vista, su pre-corrida goteaba por la punta manchando el piso. Rita con una mano tomo el pene de su esposo y con la otra la verga del anciano.

La diferencia se hizo evidente desde el primer minuto, todos lo sabían... pero el aciano quería escucharlo de la propia rita.

\- bien... ahora quiero que me digas la diferencia entre ambos. vamos dilo fuerte y claro para que tu esposo lo escuche.

\- ¿en serio quieres que lo diga?

\- si, dilo fuerte y claro mientras nos haces una paja. ¡vamos!

\- A-Ambos penes están calientes, pero el tuyo sin duda es mas grande, mas robusto y grueso que el de mi esposo.

\- ¿y como es el de tu esposo?

\- es... tan delgado y pequeño, diminuto... nada en comparación con el tuyo. mi mano lo cubre por completo si quiera lo muevo para masturbar lo.

\- haha, hahaha. entonces míralo a la cara y dile, dile que prefieres mi verga.

\- ¡si! *mirada fija* cariño. tu pene es una mierda, un chiste de mal gusto... si hubiera sabido lo patético que era tu pene, nunca te hubiera entregado aquella carta de amor. yo... yo... quiero que una verga grande dentro de mi, una verga de un hombre de verdad como la de mr. grouse.

En el momento que rita para de hablar el eyacula fuertemente en la mano de rita, su semen cae de entre sus dedos hasta el piso. mientras las piernas del tiemblan como gelatina. Mr. grouse comienza a decir.

\- ha! no puedo creer que se corriera con apenas una paja, pero hay algo que tengo que admitir... su disparo fue impresionante, ya veo por que te dejo embarazada 11 veces.

\- ciertamente... la única forma que tenia que alcanzar el orgasmo era dejando que se corriera dentro de mi, creo que por eso tuvimos tantos hijos.

\- bien, ahora que gane voy a cobrar mi premio

Empujando a rita sobre la cama se sube sobre ella y sin ninguna piedad la penetra de golpe metiendo su pene por completo. Justo en el momento que golpeo su vientre noto que todo su interior se sacudía, el vio a rita a la cara y pudo entender que ocurría.

\- vamos loud... ¿acaso ya te viniste?

Rita no podía responder, sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo mientras su cuerpo era constantemente sacudido por las corrientes de placer que llegaban hasta su cerebro. lo único que podía decir era...

\- Increíble... e-esta verga es increíble.

El anciano no le dio tiempo para descansar y la siguió follando con tal fuerza que la cama cuando golpeaba la pared se podía escuchar por toda la casa.

Rita poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y volvió a retomar la conciencia. Ella envuelve con sus piernas las caderas del anciano y las empuja para que llegara aun mas profundo mientras gritaba.

\- *aah*¡me vengo de nuevo! *ahhhh* mas... quiero que me des mas fuerte!

\- si,*jadeo* yo también estoy por correrme, donde quieres que te lo de. vamos responde.

\- ¡dentro! *aahh* ¡dispara tu semen dentro de mi vagina!

\- ¡entonces tómalo todo, queda embarazada frente a tu esposo!.

\- si! ¡lo siento cariño! *ahh* ¡voy a ser preñada por este anciano!*uuhh*

\- ¡aqui tienes loud!

Ambos se abrazan desesperada mente mientras sus genitales se sacuden del orgasmo que estaban teniendo en ese momento, el semen salio disparado justo en el vientre dejando que rita disfrutara el orgasmo mas grande de su vida.

Ambos de quedan así unos minutos para luego el anciano se deja caer a un lado de rita, ambos respiran profundo para recuperar el aliento. entonces el anciano y rita ven que a los pies de la cama el estaba aun de pie mientras se masturbaba furiosamente.

\- supongo que tu esposo quiere un poco de acción, deja que te lo meta y eyacule dentro de ti. de esa forma si terminas embarazada no sabremos quien es el padre.

\- cielos... supongo que no tengo opción.

Luego de 15 minutos, el anciano estaba sentado frente al computador fumando un cigarrillo mientras tras el rita era embestida frenéticamente por su esposo, rita sin embargo a pesar que disfrutaba de aquello... simplemente no había comparación con la verga del anciano que minutos atrás tenia dentro. sin embargo tenia que obedecer las ordenes del anciano y por obligación recibe dentro el esperma de su esposo.

El sr. lynn a pesar de haberse corrido aun estaba duro, aquello sorprendió a rita quien hizo un comentario que le saco una risa al anciano.

\- ¿puedes creerlo? por primera ves en todos estos años que muestra tal vigor... y fue al verme coger con otro hombre.

\- ¡ha ha hahaha! ¿acaso no lo ves? esta luchando desesperada mente por no perderte, incluso en su estado su cuerpo sigue adelante.

\- vamos... estas exagerando, en fin... ¿ahora que vas a hacer?

\- ¿AH? ¿quieres seguir cogiendo? ¿no ves la hora que es? tus mocosos deben estar esperándolos, solo vayan se de una ves.

Rita miro la hora en el reloj de su esposo, se le hacia tarde para preparar la cena... y lo peor es que ambos se fueron sin decir ni una palabra... El camino mas obvio era terminar aquel juego enfermizo, pero rita pensaba que nunca mas iba a tener otra oportunidad de tener ese sexo tan inmoral e inmundo, y agregando el morbo de humillar a su esposo hizo que se calentara nuevamente. con una sonrisa en su rostro se puso de pie sobre la cama y separando ambas piernas se agacha lentamente mientras el semen de su esposo caía lentamente por sus muslos.

El anciano la miro y apago el cigarrillo.

\- ¿que estas haciendo?

\- ¿acaso no ves? estoy sacando el patético semen de mi esposo para que puedas llenarme de nuevo con el tuyo. *sacude sus caderas* ¡vamos! se que tu verga no conoce la palabra cansancio.

\- ooh... ya veo... ¿entonces quieres mi verga mas que a tu esposo?

\- s-si... a pesar que lo amo, su pene ya no puede satisfacerme. no importa cuantas veces lo haga... simplemente no es suficiente.

Rita recuerda aquel sueño que tuvo esa mañana, y como si fuera un hechizo le dice al anciano la verdad.

\- ¡TU VERGA ES LA ÚNICA QUE QUIERO DENTRO DE MI! TODO LO DEMÁS NO ME IMPORTA.

Aquella confesión hizo que sus pezones se levantaran y su vagina se humedeciera, Mr. grouse entonces se pone de pie y camina hasta rita. se pone frente a ella y levanta la mirada para que ambos se vieran a los ojos.

\- Entonces desde hoy yo seré tu segundo esposo. ¿entendido?

\- ¡si! vamos cariño... tu esposa necesita tu verga ahora mismo. ¡ya no puedo esperar!

\- ¿que hacemos con este tipo?

\- solo olvídalo amor... se puede quedar en una esquina pajeandose hasta que se duerma... nosotros vamos a coger hasta que nuestros cuerpo ya no den mas.

\- jejeje... siempre supe que seriamos la pareja perfecta, tu con tu gigantesco culo y yo con mi gran verga. bien... ¡vamos a hacerlo!

Durante las hora siguientes se podían escuchar el choque de ambos cuerpos, el anciano luego de llenarla incontables veces tomaba un pequeño descanso de su vagina y jugaba con su culo, Rita dio un grito desgarrador cuando el anciano la penetro anal mente, gritaba eufórica que su culo se había roto en repetidas ocasiones.

Ya cuando la noche cubrió el cielo, en la casa loud lori se encontraba preparando la cena con la ayuda de leni y luna, Ambas se preguntaban donde diablos se habían ido sus padres... a lo que lori responde.

\- literalmente fueron a una cita, tal ves luego de saber que me voy a casar... se dieron cuenta que el tiempo pasa volando, asi que aprovecharon para tener un tiempo a solas.

Ambas concuerdan con lori, pero tenían diferentes puntos de vista. Leni lo vio como una cita romántica... como en las novelas. Mientras luna sentía escalofríos al imaginar a sus padres haciendo el amor en algún motel barato.

Lori termina de preparar la cena y llama a todos a la mesa, cuando todos ya estaban comiendo lori se pone de pie.

\- olvide que bobby me iba a llamar! voy por mi celular.

Lori sube las escaleras rápidamente, pero al llegar arriba se detiene de golpe... su rostro cambia lentamente y su mirada se pone cada ves mas sombría.

En ese momento suena su celular, ella lo saca de su bolsillo y camina lentamente hasta la ventana. mientras camina la voz en el teléfono le dice.

\- gracias por ayudarme, en verdad estoy en deuda contigo... loud.

Lori llega a la ventana que da a la casa del anciano, de un momento a otro las cortinas se abren y lori ve con asombro lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

Vio que tras las cortinas se encontraba una mujer recostada sobre la cama, con el culo en el aire. se podía ver claramente como tenia enterrado un consolador gigante lubricado por el propio semen que escurría por sus nalgas y se juntaba con el esperma que brotaba de su vagina increíblemente abierta.

Lori vio a su madre en un estado deplorable, había perdido toda dignidad como mujer y como persona, y justo a su lado se encontraba su padre arrodillado frente a la cama con su pene eyaculando en el piso. Lori escucha por el teléfono.

\- siento romper mi promesa loud... pero ya sabias lo mucho que quería tener el culo de tu madre... no te preocupes luego de bañar a tus padres los mandare de vuelta.

\- t-tu... literalmente eres asqueroso. *se muerde el labio* lo peor... ¿luego de hacer esto no crees que me debes una disculpa?

\- ah claro... tu madre me dijo que el sábado van a salir en familia, ¿por que no te quedas en casa y nos divertimos los tres? solo para que lo sepas... tu madre esta de acuerdo.

\- el sábado... *hmm* supongo que tendré que cancelar mi cita con bobby. *sonrisa perversa*

\- esa es mi mocosa. te veo el sábado.

\- si... nos vemos.

fin del cap


	23. Chapter 23

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido el se despierta en su cama, tarda un poco reaccionar pero se sienta sobre la cama y mira a su alrededor confundido.

¿acaso no estaba en la casa del vecino?

aquella pregunta fue respondida por su esposa quien entra al cuarto para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo.

\- ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? cuando encendiste el microondas para ver si lo habías arreglado... pero ocurrió un golpe de corriente que te dejo en el piso...

con la ayuda de te llevamos al hospital pero dijeron que no estabas herido...solo te desmayaste del susto, así que te trajimos aquí.

-¿enserio? vaya... debería agradecerle.

\- tal ves otro día amor, hoy debemos hablar con bobby y su familia para organizar la boda.

\- cierto... lo había olvidado. bien vamos a desayunar y luego llamaremos a bobby.

Las horas fueron pasando mientras en la casa de al lado el anciano estaba frente a la computadora cuando escucha un ruido que provenía de la calle, el rápidamente se asoma por la ventana y ve como del auto de bobby baja el junto a su madre y ronnie anne.

El anciano tenia que admitir que la tiene un buen cuerpo aun que lejos de igualar a rita en tamaño, no estaba nada mal. reconoció a ronnie anne como la novia de lincoln pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Una ves que los santiago entraron donde los loud, el anciano se dio media vuelta volvió a frente al computador. justo a un costado del monitor tenia un montón de botellas con agua las cuales se bebía rápidamente.

Luego de toda la acción que tuvo el día anterior, su cuerpo ya estaba debilitado y deshidratado, tanto que bajar las escaleras le parecía imposible.

Aquel descanso fue interrumpido por una vídeo llamada de GOD1, el anciano suspira y responde.

\- bien... ¿ahora que ocurre?

\- hola grouse! ¿acaso no estas feliz de verme?

\- solo veo una pantalla negra, pero supongo que era obvio tratándote de ti.

\- vamos grouse ¿acaso estas enojado luego de lo bien que la pasaste?

\- ha claro... como si no supieras el dolor insoportable que siento luego de tomar de la droga, olvídalo... solo dime que pasa.

\- todo tiene sus consecuencias... en fin, ¡te llame para decirte que el show a sido un éxito! solo quería felicitarte y también pedirte un favor.

\- ¿un favor?

\- si, veras... ya sabes que escuchamos las peticiones de nuestros espectadores, así que te enviare una lista de fetiches que debes complacer la próxima ves que se reúnan el sábado.

\- ya veo... supongo que dejaste fuera los fetiches extremos.

\- claro... no podemos darnos el lujo de levantar sospechas, así que cosas como golpear, torturar, amputar y matar a cualquiera de las chicas esta prohibido.

\- eso me tranquiliza... bien entonces no hay problema.

\- bien! gracias grouse, ah lo olvidaba... junto a la lista te enviare otra cosa. bien te veo el sábado.

\- claro...

God1 se desconecta, el anciano recibe un mensaje a su celular al instante, este se recuesta en su cama mientras lee pensativo aquella lista.

Días después... un sábado en la mañana se podía escuchar como todos los loud se preparaban para subir al auto para una salida de fin de semana, pero a ultimo minuto rita y lori deciden quedarse poniendo de escusa que juntas van a planificar la boda.

Mientras el se perdía a lo lejos de la calle tanto rita como lori los despedían desde la puerta, cuando el auto desapareció ambas miraron hacia la casa de mr. grouse, luego se dan media vuelta y entran.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá sin decir palabra alguna... el silencio era tan incomodo que rita no pudo aguantar mas y le dijo a su hija.

\- ¿estas segura de esto?

\- eso creo... ¿tu lo estas?

\- no lo se... como puedo estar lista para tener sexo con un anciano junto a mi propia hija, engañando a tu padre... y tu a bobby, Una situación así jamas se hubiera cruzado por mi cabeza.

\- tienes razón... literalmente ambas caímos en su juego y ya no hay forma de volver atrás.

\- hija... quiero que hagamos una promesa, no importa que ocurra hoy, no diremos a nada... nunca jamas.

\- obviamente...

La conversación de ambas es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, en ese momento lori siente como sus rodillas comienzan a temblar mientras rita traga saliva preparada para lo que estaba por venir.

Rita se pone de pie y abre la puerta, el anciano aparece frente a ellas cargando una bolsa oscura. Sin saludar entra y deja la bolsa a un costado de la puerta.

\- bien... traje todo lo necesario. ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?

\- e-ellos volverán cerca de las 9 de la noche. -responde rita sin mirar a los ojos de -.

\- bien, entonces hoy tendremos una ceremonia de juramento.

Tanto rita como lori se miran confusas, pero el anciano les explica.

\- como muestra de obediencia hacia mi, tienen que cumplir con una lista que hice. si una se niega se termina el juego. ¿entendido?.

Antes que pudieran dar su respuesta el anciano se da media vuelta y de la bolsa saca dos trajes de baño, tan finos como hilo dental y se los entrega. Lori al recibirlo le pregunta.

\- ¿entonces la primera orden de la lista es usar esta cosa?

\- eh? claro que no... lo primero es que los tres nos vamos a meter a la piscina.

Ambas dan un pequeño salto de sorpresa, rita camina rápidamente hacia la ventana.

\- no podemos salir así... ¿que pasa si algún vecino nos ve? dice rita cerrando la cortina al ver pasar un auto.

\- si... mamá tiene razón. es muy arriesgado...

Grouse sin prestarles atención comienza a desnudarse dejando la ropa tirada en la entrada, ya desnudo camina hasta la cocina y sale por la puerta trasera, antes de salir les dice.

\- nadie va a verlas en el patio trasero, solo sera un pequeño juego.

Luego que vieran al anciano meterse desnudo a la piscina se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, entonces las dos comienzan a desvestirse.

En ese momento ambas ven sus cuerpos desnudos, rita por su parte sentía celos de ver el cuerpo firme y juvenil de lori, entonces le dice.

\- cielos cariño... te ves muy bien, en cambio yo... parece que no paro de engordar.

Lori la mira y casi enojada le da una nalgada. rita se sorprende pero lori agrega.

\- ¿acaso estas bromeando? ese viejo verde se pone duro de solo ver tu culo, yo... espero algún día tener el mio asi.

Rita suelta una pequeña risa y abraza a lori, ambas entonces se preparan para salir.

El anciano que estaba nadando se pone de pie de brazos cruzados al ver como rita y lori caminaban nerviosas mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de tapar sus partes intimas ya que el traje de baño que tenían puesto no cubría absolutamente nada.

caminaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, pensaron que una ves dentro del agua ya nadie de afuera podría verlas, pero justo antes de llegar grouse les dice.

\- esperen, ¿acaso no saben que antes de nadar tienen que estirar su cuerpo para no sufrir calambres?

\- ah? ¿de que estas hablando? - dice lori.

\- antes de entrar tiene que hacer unas sentadillas, y dar una vuelta al rededor de la casa. ¡vamos!.

Ambas se dieron cuenta... aquello no era mas que un juego para excitarlo, pero antes que pudieran quejarse el anciano dijo en voz alta.

\- ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Aquellas palabras funcionaban como un hechizo en ellas, así que un poco nerviosas pusieron ambas manos sobre su cabeza y comenzaron a hacer sentadillas.

Rita bajaba con un poco de dificultad ya que el traje de baño se enterraba en su coño mientras mas bajaba sus caderas y al momento de subir, sus nalgas se golpeaban la una a la otra casi como aplausos.

Lori tenia un problema diferente, tanto bajar sus caderas y menear su culo de arriba hacia abajo produjo que una gran cantidad de gases salieran de ella, Con el rostro rojo lori quería parar pero el anciano le dijo que siguiera hasta el final.

Cuando ambas terminaron las sentadillas rita le pregunta al anciano.

\- ¿quieres que corramos por todo el patio trasero?

\- no, una vuelta completa a la casa... empiezan aquí luego corren por el patio de enfrente y vuelven.

Rita y lori comienzan a correr lentamente, desde atrás grouse mira feliz como ambos culos de mueven de un lado para el otro.

Ambas llegan hasta el garaje pero se detienen al ver que un auto paso frente a la casa. En ese momento sus corazones latían muy rápido por la adrenalina que tenían en su cuerpo. Luego de mirar que nadie venia salen corriendo a toda velocidad.

Pasaron frente al garaje, hasta el estacionamiento para luego girar a la derecha pasando por el césped de la puerta principal para luego meterse por el otro costado de la casa hacia el patio trasero.

Al llegar ambas caer al piso de rodillas a la ves que recuperaban el aliento. grouse sale de la piscina y camina hasta la casa.

\- ya me aburrí... así que vamos a dentro.

Rita se pone de pie y ayuda a lori, una ves dentro de la casa, lori le pregunta al anciano.

\- ¿eso fue parte del ritual del que hablaste?

\- si... eso me demostró que están dispuestas a exhibirse junto conmigo, pero estoy algo decepcionado... unas buenas perras hubieran dado la vuelta caminando en cuatro patas, eso solo muestra el largo camino que tienen por delante.

\- literalmente tu perversión no tiene limites... ¿ahora que es lo que sigue?

\- veamos... me gustaron como sonaron tus gases, así que vamos a hacerlo de nuevo pero esta ves con tu madre.

El anciano se sentó en el sofá mientras rita y lori se subieron a la mesita frente a el, con ambas piernas abiertas y estirando sus culos con sus manos ambas comenzaron a lanzar gases.

Los pedos de lori fueron eclipsados por los fuertes gases de su madre que se escuchaban por toda la sala.

Rita avergonzada ya no podía mas... sentía que algo mas iba a salir si seguía apretando su culo, Lori se sentía igual pero al anciano parecía no importarle, se puso de pie y nalgueo ambos culos.

\- ¡MUEVAN MAS LAS CADERAS! QUIERO QUE SAQUEN TODO EL AIRE DE SUS CULOS.

Haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo ambas lanzan sus últimos gases mostrando al anciano como sus anos palpitaban. Grouse con una sonrisa las felicita por haber apestado el lugar.

se bajan de la mesa y se sientan en el sofá junto al anciano, el las abraza a cada una y les dice que aun tiene muchas cosas que intentar.

El tiempo avanzaba mientras las chicas cumplían con las ordenes. Al llegar la hora de almuerzo los tres se sentaron desnudos a comer, las chicas ya no podían aguantar... luego de hacer todas esas cosas perversas por todo el lugar ya estaban muy excitadas. Pero el anciano no estaba duro siquiera.

Luego de comer fueron nuevamente al sofá, entonces el anciano les dijo.

\- bien... ahora es momento del gran final, una ves hagamos esto subiremos a follar hasta que mis pelotas queden secas.

Ambas tragan saliva... ¿acaso existe algo mas extremo? se preguntaban confusas.

Mr. grouse les dice.

\- Primero que nada... quiero que me traigan las cosas mas preciadas para ustedes. cosas que por nada del mundo quieren perder... yo mientras preparare el lugar.

Lori sube a su cuarto primero, dejando fuera las intenciones del anciano ella busco los objetos de mayor valor emocional. Rita de hizo lo mismo de igual manera.

LLegan cargadas al living donde el anciano había puesto un tipo de papel sobre el piso frente a la escalera.

\- bien... ahora quiero pongan las cosas en aquel lugar uno a uno y me cuenten por que son tan importantes, mocosa ve tu primero.

\- ok... primero esta este peluche que bobby me regalo en nuestra primera cita, de hecho casi todas son cosas que bobby me regalo... también este anillo con el que me pidió matrimonio.

\- bien... ahora rita es tu turno.

\- yo... tengo la carta que escribí a mi esposo cuando nos conocimos. también mi vestido de novia con el que me case, estos son los regalos de nuestros aniversarios y también los regalos que mis hijos me han dado a lo largo de estos años. luego tengo mi álbum familiar que contiene los momentos mas felices de mi vida... y al igual que mi hija también pongo el anillo con el que me case con mi esposo.

\- Ahora que están listas, junten sus cosas en un solo lugar y esperen de pie frente.

Rita y lori pensaban que el anciano las iba a obligar a botar a la basura todo aquello que amaban... como un acto simbólico de lealtad. pero no podían estar mas equivocadas.

Mr. grouse entonces se pone frente a ellas y con su pene en mano comienza a orinar sobre cosas. Ambas se sorprenden hasta el punto que lori pierde a compostura.

\- ¿ que mierda haces?

\- estoy siguiendo el ritual, miren... esto significa que para mi toda su vida y recuerdos me importa una mierda y lo demuestro así.

A pesar de la rabia que sintieron en ese momento solo guardaron silencio hasta que dejara de mear. al terminar las chicas estaban por recoger sus cosas pero el anciano les dice.

\- ahora es su turno. usen de baño todos esos recuerdos ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Las chicas temblaron nuevamente, y sin perder tiempo abrieron sus piernas y se agacharon para que el chorro de su orina cayera justo sobre la pila de objetos.

Al principio ambas cerraron los ojos y dejaron salir su meado al mismo tiempo, el anciano se había puesto duro de solo verlo y comenzó a masturbarse frente a ellas.

Luego de mear rita se pone de pie junto a lori, ambas tenían la urgencia de ir al baño para cagar, pero el anciano las detuvo y les dijo.

\- ¿acaso no les dije que este era su baño? si quieren cagar háganlo aquí.

\- NO! ESTO YA ES PASAR EL LIMITE! - dijo rita mientras apretaba su culo.

\- Entonces déjame ayudarte.

El anciano sujeta a rita y con sus dedos comienza a picarle el ano, rita se resiste pero el anciano logra separar ambas nalgas y entonces luego de un increíble pedo ocurre lo peor.

Rita comienza a cagar de una manera increíble justo sobre el vestido de novia y la carta de amor, un poco de mierda salpico en el anillo y en el álbum familiar justo en la foto donde sale la familia completa.

Luego de cagar rita se deja caer sobre el anciano con un gesto de alivio en su rostro, El anciano la recuesta en el piso y le da un largo beso.

\- lo hiciste bien, ahora mocosa sigues tu. ¿quieres que te ayude?

\- N-No... yo puedo sola.

Lori se agacha y comienza a hacer fuerza, sus pedos comienza a salir y su gran trozo de mierda cae justo sobre el peluche y su anillo de compromiso. Al igual que rita luego de hacer tanta fuerza se deja caer sobre el anciano.

El la besa y la recuesta a un lado de su madre.

El anciano mira hacia el techo y las cámaras para dejarle saber que ya cumplió con todo lo de la lista.

grouse les dice que suban a tomar un baño mientras el limpia el desastre, como recompensa va a recuperar los anillos de ambas para que cada ves que lo vean recuerden ese día. Ambas suben las escaleras sin decir palabra alguna.

Una ves dentro del baño, están sentadas al borde de la tina lavando con jabón sus traseros, lori le dice a su madre.

\- esto sin duda fue lo peor... literalmente ya no podemos caer mas bajo y lo peor de todo es que... no importa que cosa enferma nos haga hacer... siempre se siente tan bien.

Rita abraza a lori y comienza a enjabonar su cuerpo.

\- tranquila cariño... mami esta contigo. sabes... a pesar que odio que estés envuelta en todo esto, realmente me alegro de tener tu compañía.

Lori abraza a su madre y luego comienza a enjabonar su trasero.

\- Todo esto comenzó por culpa de este trasero que seduce a los hombres... cielos mamá, literalmente estoy celosa de ellos.

Ambas comienzan a reír mientras el anciano se prepara para protagonizar la ultima escena del día.

Rita y lori salen del baño y bajan al primer piso, al llegar notan que tanto las ventanas como la puerta se encontraban abiertas, y en el piso ya no había rastros de lo sucedido. Solo un sutil aroma en el aire.

Ambas corren a cerrar la puerta lo mas rápido posible, rita suspira de alivio pero entonces aparece mr. grouse con una sonrisa les dice.

\- solo ventile el olor y bote sus cosas a la basura... en fin. ¿están lista para la acción?

Lori y Rita intercambian miradas y entonces caminan hasta el anciano quien las recibe sujetándolas de las caderas, luego caminaron hasta la habitación matrimonial.

Las horas fueron pasando...

cuando eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche La familia loud llega a casa, todas entran haciendo un gran escándalo y tras ellas entran lincoln y su padre el . Ambos cargan las bolsas con los objetos que necesitaban para la boda.

el y lincoln se sientan en el sofá a descansar, acto seguido le da un grito a su esposa.

\- ¡cariño ya volvimos!

pero para su sorpresa nadie contesto, entonces le pide a sus hijas que busquen en el segundo piso, pero nadie podía encontrar a rita ni a lori. entonces su celular suena, el ve que la llamada es de su esposa y le contesta.

\- ¿amor? ¿donde estas? ¿estas con lori?

\- *ah* h-hola...c-cariño, n-nosotras estamos... *ruido de nalgada* estamos en casa de los casagrande.

\- ¿que? ¿que hacen alli? ¿acaso paso ocurrió algo?.

\- n-no es solo que... *aah* es solo que carlota vino a buscarnos y nos llevo a ver vestidos de novia en la ciudad. te llamo para decirte que nos quedaremos a pasar la noche.

\- ¿en serio? amor... si quieres puedo ir a buscarlas.

\- ¡NO!

\- ¿amor?

\- Digo... no amor, nos han recibido tan bien que siento que seria descortés no aceptar su amabilidad. pero no te preocupes amor... mañana volveremos a primera hora.

\- bien... ok! diviértete querida nos vemos mañana.

\- *ahh ya casi* si... lo estamos pasando de maravilla cariño, *ya viene* te amo mi vida... me voy. ¡me voy! ¡ME VOY! . *cuelga*

\- vaya... supongo que tenia prisa por irse, bien... ¡chicas mamá y lori fueron con los casa grande para ver el asunto del vestido así que esta noche vamos a pedir pizza!

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE MR. GROUSE.

\- vaya... estoy en verdad cansado. lo han hecho muy bien chicas. ¿chicas? o cierto... no pueden oírme.

grouse se levanta de la cama dejando atrás a rita y lori, estaban cubiertas por un charco de semen el cual escurría por todos los orificios de sus cuerpos. Rita y lori se toman de la mano... la noche aun era joven y el anciano lo dejo bien en claro cuando antes de salir se tomo una botella entera con afrodisíaco.

Grouse sale de la habitación y camina hasta la cocina donde se prepara un poco de comida, casualmente ve a un costado de la mesa la lista de los fetiches que debía cumplir junto con otra nota. el anciano suspira y recuerda lo que decía la nota.

\- " grouse... las cosas están de maravilla pero debemos conservar la esencia del show por eso GOD2 nos facilito un artefacto que permite extraer los recuerdos de una persona a largo plazo, quiero que lo utilices esa noche de esa forma no tendrás ventajas para llegar hasta tus siguientes objetivos".

grouse suspira... solo una noche... solo una noche donde todo vale.

El anciano ya recuperado subió por rita y lori, luego de tener mas sexo en el dormitorio grouse espero a que fuera madrugada y les ordeno que pasearan por el jardín en cuatro patas y con consoladores dentro de sus culos y vaginas, paseando incluso hasta en frente de la casa loud.

El anciano les ordeno orinar en la puerta, luego fueron a la piscina donde tuvieron sexo dentro de ella... lo hicieron dentro del auto familiar, manchando los asientos con orina y semen.

Cuando el sol ya estaba saliendo... el anciano se encontraba recostado en el sofá con sus bolas completamente secas. antes de dormir le puso el artefacto y extrajo sus recuerdos relacionados a el mismo. cerrando así la mejor noche de su vida.

Muchos días después.

En algún lugar de la deep web, ciertas personas se reunieron nuevamente... y acordaron cuales serian los nuevos objetivos a seguir... ese mismo día a grouse le llego un mensaje con dos nombres a la ves.

\- LENI Y LUNA LOUD.

fin

gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra obra :D


End file.
